


Cambia le tue Stelle

by Ops_Hi



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, ermal meta - Fandom
Genre: Ci saranno altri personaggi, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Forse un po' di angst, M/M, MetaMoro, My First Fanfic, Pirate!Fabrizio, Pirates!AU, Prince!Ermal, che però devo ancora identificare, la ship che non ti aspetti
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ops_Hi/pseuds/Ops_Hi
Summary: Dove Ermal Meta scappa da palazzo per cercare una nuova casa e trova Fabrizio Moro.





	1. Tutto comincia da qui

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti,  
> questa è un'idea nata in un viaggio in treno che mi riportava a casa e, dopo vari giorni di strette al cuore dovute a questi due personaggi, ho deciso di scrivere qualcosa per espiare un po' le mie emozioni.  
> Questa è la prima Fan Fiction che pubblico in assoluto; ne ho lette tante, ne ho iniziate molte, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di pubblicarle, ma ho sentito che fosse giusto cominciare con qualcosa di italiano e di più recente e fresco. Insomma, battiamo sul ferro intanto che è ancora caldo.  
> Ringrazio la mia migliore amica, Fabiola, perché, pur essendo lontana fisicamente, mi ha appoggiato in questa cosa che non so come uscirà, quando tutti mi prendevano per pazza.  
> Detto questo, vi lascio alla lettura del capitolo e desidererei veramente che lasciaste un commento per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate. 
> 
> Francesca

La luce della luna si rifletteva opaca sul pavimento ed il silenzio di quella notte era dolcemente interrotto dallo scrosciare delle onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli. Un altro suono era udibile nel buio della stanza ed erano i pesanti respiri interrotti dai singhiozzi di un bambino raggomitolato e tremante sotto le lenzuola. 

Ermal stringeva tra le mani una pietra verde che gli aveva regalato la madre quella mattina, prima di dargli un ultimo bacio sulla fronte sussurrandogli: “Cambia le tue stelle”. Dopo quel momento c'erano state solo lacrime, sguardi cauti e frasi di circostanza che il bambino aveva imparato ad ignorare regalando un semplice cenno del capo ed un sorriso storto. Doveva essere gentile, questo gli era stato insegnato e questo avrebbe fatto. 

La giornata era passata così: il padre rinchiuso nella sala del trono con i suoi consiglieri per i preparativi delle onoranze funebri e lui che scappava dalla tata per avere almeno un momento da solo, senza nessuno che lo guardasse con pena e rammarico, un momento per fare una preghiera e per dire addio.

Ermal era un bambino ubbidiente e molto intelligente, rispettava le persone che lavoravano a palazzo riservando un sorriso sempre a tutti ed era ricambiato con amore e gentilezza che non aveva nulla a che fare con il solo dovere. 

Essendo anche molto perspicace aveva da subito intuito che qualcosa sarebbe sicuramente cambiato nella sua vita ora che la mamma non c'era più, con le sue carezze ed i suoi racconti, ma si era almeno aspettato un abbraccio o qualche parola di conforto da parte del padre. 

Invece il nulla; da quella mattina aveva ricevuto solo indifferenza. 

Nella sua ingenuità di bambino non poteva prevedere che le cose sarebbero peggiorate.

 

***

 

Era la mattina del suo diciottesimo compleanno ed era una bella giornata. Il sole era alto e gli usignoli erano appollaiati sulla soglia della sua finestra e beccavano veloci le briciole di pane che Ermal aveva lasciato. 

La porta era chiusa a chiave ed il ragazzo camminava da una parte all'altra della stanza facendo una lista mentale delle cose necessarie per il viaggio: tre paia di pantaloni bucati e quattro camicie logore rubate agli stallieri, un paio di scarpe prese dal fabbro, un po' di pane, sei mele e una borraccia d'acqua che aveva tenuto da parte dalle colazioni dei giorni precedenti. 

Aveva organizzato tutto per la sua fuga, o quasi. Il suo piano era quello di prendere lo stretto indispensabile per poter camminare un giorno e poi qualcosa si sarebbe inventato, ma sicuramente se ne doveva andare da lì.

Il re, suo padre (non lo chiamava così da tanto tempo), dopo la morte della moglie era diventato paranoico e superstizioso, dando tutte le colpe delle sue disgrazie al povero figlio che ancora lo guardava con ammirazione e amore. Dalle parole piene di rancore e odio si era, poi, passati ai fatti. 

Troppe volte Ermal si era ritrovato rannicchiato nell'angolo più buio della sua stanza pieno di lividi e graffi, senza la possibilità di muoversi per il troppo dolore; quel sapore rugginoso di sangue sulle sue labbra era diventato insopportabile e neanche il cibo aveva più lo stesso sapore. 

Le uniche cose che mantenevano vivo il ragazzo erano quella pietra verde, ora legata ad una fine catenina dorata, che la notte stringeva al petto come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza, e le ultime parole della madre che gli avevano dato la speranza e la determinazione per cambiare la sua condizione e la sua vita. 

Così Ermal, guardandosi allo specchio, infilandosi il cappuccio del mantello e prendendo un sacchetto di monete e il blocco per gli appunti, si diede coraggio e, preso il borsone, si calò dalla finestra.

 

***

 

Camminava da parecchie ore, era passato mezzogiorno e la strada era deserta. Aveva seguito la costa così da non addentrarsi in luoghi a lui sconosciuti e perché se si fosse trovato nei guai avrebbe potuto usare la sua posizione per uscirne. 

Quel mattino aveva incontrato qualche contadino che non gli avevano prestato alcuna attenzione, ma la sola presenza l'aveva in qualche modo rassicurato. Era invece da parecchio che non vedeva passare nessuno ed Ermal cominciò a farsi venire dei dubbi sulla strada presa. Non si sarebbe preoccupato un granché, se non fosse stato che ormai doveva trovare un posto in cui fermarsi per riposare e decidere come continuare; magari trovare un villaggio o una piccola città dove poter cercare un lavoro e sicuramente una locanda in cui dormire.

Dopo qualche ora, Ermal cominciava a perdere le speranze ed aveva ormai deciso di tornare a palazzo chiedendo scusa per la sua sparizione e sopportando la punizione che sarebbe derivata dal suo comportamento immaturo. Insomma, abitava in un posto bellissimo, circondato da ampi giardini abitati da vari animali e le persone che ci lavoravano erano gentili e sempre pronti a dare una mano in qualsiasi sua richiesta. 

Ma non era più casa. 

I muri erano sempre più stretti e la notte sembravano quasi schiacciarlo mentre qualche gufo si appollaiava sulla finestra. Dormiva sul pavimento da qualche tempo perché le lenzuola erano diventate soffocanti e mangiava lo stretto necessario solo perché altrimenti la cuoca l'avrebbe detto a suo padre e ci sarebbe stata un'altra punizione. 

Aveva, però, delle cose che gli sarebbero mancate terribilmente, come lo studio. Le ore passate in biblioteca con la maestra Margherita che aveva tutte le risposte del mondo. Non aveva purtroppo una mente matematica e i suoi studi si erano presto spostati sulla storia, sula filosofia e la letteratura rendendolo saggio e riflessivo. 

Stava quindi pensando di ritornare sui suoi passi quando, guardando verso una piccola caletta, scorse un'altrettanto piccola locanda affacciata sul mare. Si vedevano due navi in lontananza verso l'orizzonte, dove il sole stava quasi scomparendo, e qualche scialuppa sulla riva.

Con il suo fedele cappuccio calato sullo sguardo e il volto basso, Ermal decise di entrare e un forte odore di Rum e olio bruciato gli invase le narici. C'era qualche tavolo distribuito nella sala e sul fondo un lungo bancone dietro il quale una signora sulla cinquantina grassa e trasandata versava da bere ad una decina di uomini che, ad un veloce sguardo, sembravano non lavarsi da almeno una quarantina di giorni.

C'era un piccolo tavolo libero nell'angolo più remoto della stanza, ottima scelta per passare inosservati, mentre gli altri erano occupati da vari uomini che cantavano a gran voce canzoni ubriache che lui non aveva mai sentito, mentre altrettante donne con vestiti succinti li allietavano con la loro presenza.

Dopo una decina di minuti un uomo con una grossa pancia e lunghi baffi si avvicino ad Ermal: “Cosa ti porto ragazzo?”

Il riccio alzò leggermente i suoi occhi castani e con voce tremante disse: “Vorrei dell'acqua, per favore, e del cibo. Qualsiasi cosa andrà bene, grazie”

L'oste, alzando le sopracciglia, tuonò: “Siamo educati! Poche volte sento quelle parole da queste parti.” E detto ciò lasciò il principe da solo.

Fu qualche secondo dopo che la situazione cambiò, quando i brusii presero spazio tra i canti e le risate venero sostituite da ghigni e piccole gomitate. Ermal, percependo il cambiamento di atmosfera, abbassò piano lo sguardo sistemandosi il cappuccio in modo tale da nascondere il suo volto e guardando con sottecchi ciò che poteva scorgere nella sala. 

Un uomo giovane con un ghigno storto e malandrino si alzò dal tavolo sul qual era seduto e, continuando a fissarlo, si avvicinò al ragazzo, che si era pian piano avvolto su sé stesso nella speranza di diventare un tutt'uno con il muro alle sue spalle.

Una volta che l'uomo raggiunse la sua posizione, sbattè prepotentemente i palmi delle mani inanellate sul legno e alzandogli la testa con forza e muovendola da parte a parte sibilò:” Guarda, guarda un po' chi abbiamo qui”.

Ed Ermal ricominciò ad avere paura.


	2. Qui comando io

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera, ecco qui il nuovo capitolo.   
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Ringrazio per i kudos e i commenti, sono davvero importanti e mi hanno resa felice.   
> Ora vi lascio alla lettura.
> 
> Francesca

Un silenzio surreale calò sulla stanza, mentre Ermal scrutava con timorosa attenzione l'uomo che ora lo guardava con un sorriso canzonatorio. Doveva avere pochi anni più di lui, ma poteva essere tratto in inganno dalla sua postura autoritaria e da quell'odore di vissuto che gli arrivava alle narici. Aveva capelli corti e mori lasciati andare liberi al volere del vento e penetranti occhi di un castano scuro, quasi nero, che godevano di una luminosità maliziosa. Gli altri uomini lo guardavano con rispetto e ammirazione; il carisma che emanava era quasi palpabile.

“Quanti anni hai, ragazzino? Ti sei perso?” domandò l'uomo incrociando le braccia al petto e fissandolo dall'alto.

“N-non sono un ragazzino.” Rispose titubante il principe.

“Oh ma certo che lo sei. Dai lineamenti direi che avrai, sì e no, 18 anni.” ghignò il moro.

Una risata ubriaca si levò e dal tavolo al centro della stanza si alzò un'altro ragazzo, più giovane del moro di fronte a lui. “Oh, abbiamo trovato il tuo divertimento per stanotte, capitano!”

Con una smorfia indolente ed un sospiro, il pirata rispose: “Su, Marco, sii gentile! Non vorremo far imbarazzare Sua Altezza.”

E detto questo il suo sorriso si ampliò, lasciando intravedere una linea di denti bianchi, cosa che Ermal trovò strana, data la compagnia che ora lo circondava e lo guardava chi con sguardo quasi affamato, chi con disprezzo.

“Come fate a conoscermi? E chi siete?” Sembrava aver preso una nuova sorta di coraggo e ora guardava dritto negli occhi quello che doveva essere il capo di quella banda di uomini.

“Capitan Fabrizio Moro al tuo servizio! Questa è la mia ciurma e siamo la banda più trasandata e inconcludente dei Sette Mari. Dammi del tu, come vedi non ho intenzione di ricorrere a stupidi convenevoli” e abbassando la voce aggiunse: “Non so se hai notato in che posto siamo.”

“Non hai risposto alla mia prima domanda.” Accusò Ermal dubbioso. Nessuno fuori da palazzo l'aveva mai visto dopo la morte della madre. Era stato sempre rinchiuso tra le mura o nei giardini a studiare e il fatto che qualcuno potesse averlo riconosciuto, in qualche modo lo turbava.

“Vuoi sapere come so chi sei? Beh, senza che tu ti scandalizzi, ti basti sapere che ho tenuto compagnia a qualche rispettosa e onorevole donzella lì dalle tue parti.” Rispose facendo l'occhiolino e regalando al ragazzo un sorriso malandino mentre, intorno a loro, gli altri lanciavano fischi e strani ululati battendo le mani. In segno di gratitudine, Fabrizio regalò alla sua attenta platea un sarcastico, profondo inchino.

“Comunque, ho risposto alle tue domande e ora, se non ti dispiace, è il mio turno.” Ermal rispose con un cenno del capo.

“Bene. Cosa ci fa Sua Maestà tutto solo, senza il paparino, lontano miglia da palazzo, in una locanda ammuffita e circondato da gente come noi?” Domandò il capitano tornando a prestare la massima attenzione al principe.

“Non ho intenzione di rispondere.” Rispose Ermal, riacquistando una certa sicurezza.

“Credo tu non abbia scelta invece. Non so se hai notato, ma guarda un po' che facce hanno questi qua dietro di me.” Disse severo il capitano, indicando alle sue spalle con il pollice.  
Al riccio non piaceva mentire e, soprattutto, non ne era capace; se poi veniva scrutato con occhi attenti, non c'era speranza di poter risultare credibile. Ma la situazione era molto delicata e non voleva risultare debole e indifeso, visto il fatto che nessuno sapeva dove fosse e non poteva sperare in qualcuno che lo salvasse. 

Quindi, abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo, rispose: “Mi hanno mandato per incontrare la mia promessa sposa, la duchessa Annalisa da Savona.”

“E come mai tutto solo? Il re non avrebbe mai mandato il suo unico figlio senza scorta per un così lungo viaggio. Mi dispiace, ma non posso crederti.” Replicò Fabrizio dubbioso.

Il principe, come detto, era dotato di una spiccata intelligenza e si rese subito conto di dover essere veloce nell'uscire da quell'inghippo inaspettato . Era ovvio che suo padre avesse mandato numerose squadre di ricerca sin dalla mattina e quindi il tempo era denaro e non poteva essere sprecato. 

Quindi rispose in modo tale da chiudere la conversazione: “Sono stato io ad insistere nel fare il viaggo in solitudine. Non ho avuto mai tempo da donare solo a me stesso e nessuno mi ha mai visto fuori da palazzo, a parte chi, a quanto pare, sgattaiola tra i corridoi della corte. Mio padre è stato difficile da convincere, ma alla fine ha acconsentito nel darmi fiducia.” Dopo un breve pausa, per valutare se le sue parole fossero state credute, continuò: “Vorrei, quindi, tornare alla mia cena e chiedere all'oste se mi può gentilmente offrire una stanza in cui passare la notte. Ora, se non ti dispiace...” 

Detto questo si alzò superando il suo interlocutore e si avvicinò al bancone dove il padrone della locanda gli porse una ciotola con della zuppa che odorava di bruciato e un paio di chiavi arrugginite. 

Proprio mentre annuiva in segno di gratitudine e stava per salire le scale per il piano superiore, non potendo credere di averla fatta franca, la voce del capitano tuonò: “Non così in fretta, ragazzino!”

A quelle parole intorno a lui si chiuse un cerchio di uomini armati di spadini e coltelli che non lasciarono nessuno spazio per un' eventuale via di fuga e su di loro si levarono le parole del capo: “Pensavi davvero che ti avrei lasciato andare via così!?” 

Con passo deciso entrò in quel cerchio ghignante e si avvicino ad Ermal che ormai aveva perso ogni speranza e continuò: “Posso anche aver creduto alla tua storia, ma ti credevo più sveglio!” 

Cominciò quindi a girargli intorno come uno squalo che sta per addentare la preda e ricominciò a parlare con un'inflessione della voce che non aveva ancora utilizzato, ma che doveva essere il motivo per il quale era così rispettato dai suoi uomini: un'inflessione malvagia: “Siamo pirati e, per quanto possiamo sembrare dei poveri falliti, sappiamo fare il nostro lavoro.” 

Si fermò di fronte al ragazzo e si chinò fino a raggiungere l'altezza dei suoi occhi così da poterlo forare con il suo sguardo: “Quindi tu ora vieni con noi. E se provi a reagire o provi a scappare, io ti uccido. Chiaro?”

Ermal ormai era diventato un cumulo tremante di terrore, ma non voleva ancora lasciarsi sopraffare da una banda di briganti quando lui era il principe, quindi replicò con voce decisa: “Io mi rifiuto! Sono il figlio del re e mi dovete obbedienza!”

A questo, il capitano alzò le sopracciglia con incredulità e riacquistò la sua voce maliziosa e graffiante: “Sua maestà, forse non sono stato chiaro. Non siamo contadini e non dobbiamo né a tuo padre, né tantomeno a te, nessuna obbedienza.” La voce diventò poco più di un sussurro che arrivò dritto e chiaro nel suo orecchio destro: “Te lo dico in tre parole: qui comando io.” Una scia di brividi cominciò a scivolare giù per la sua schiena, facendogli perdere qualsiasi energia che poteva aiutarlo nel ribellarsi.

Fabrizio quindi si girò uscendo dal cerchio e, superando velocemente la porta della locanda, si inoltrò nella notte tuonando: “Ciurma, alla Bloody Singer!”

E dopo questo, per Ermal, fu il buio.


	3. Il Principe e il suo futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno a tutti!
> 
> Ringrazio chi mi ha lasciato kudos e commenti, mi fa piacere che la storia venga apprezzata e che il tempo rubato allo studio valga qualcosa. Credo di aggiornare mercoledì perché domani ho un esame e non so se riuscirò a scrivere prima della sera.
> 
> Vi lascio al capitolo, buona lettura. 
> 
> Francesca
> 
> P.S.: Resistete che tra poco ci sarà dell'azione ;)

Era una notte senza nuvole e la luna piena splendeva in cielo, riflettendosi tra le le onde del mare calmo. Ermal si era svegliato su una di quelle barche che aveva notato quando era arrivato alla locanda. La zuppa era stata lasciata chissà dove, come le chiavi di quella camera che non avrebbe mai visto, come quel letto di cui aveva estremo bisogno. 

Era stanco: troppe emozioni in una sola serata e la camminata di quella giornata non aveva di certo aiutato. Non aveva neanche più le forze per ribellarsi, anche perché non avrebbe avuto speranza. Non era di certo scappato per poi finire ammazzato, ma non aveva neanche programmato di essere rapito da una ciurma di pirati con un capitano che, a quanto pareva, non era uno sprovveduto. 

Non era stato istruito per una situazione del genere e non aveva la più pallida idea neanche di come poter interagire con quella tipologia di persone, se così si potevano chiamare. Non riusciva ad immaginare cosa avevano intenzione di farne di lui; certamente però lo volevano vivo, grazie al cielo.

Il capitano era di fronte a lui, sulla prua della barca e scrutava attento le onde, mentre due uomini che sembravano voler essere da tutta'altra parte, lo tenevano per i gomiti. Alle sue spalle, cinque pirati russavano, il resto della ciurma era diviso in altre due barche.

La nave, che doveva chiamarsi Bloody Singer, era sempre più vicina e le vele nere seguivano il vento in una macabra danza. Una volta raggiunta, il capitano cominciò ad arrampicarsi per una corda, mentre l'uomo alla sua destra, che doveva chiamarsi Marco, spingeva il riccio verso un'altra.

“Cosa ci dovrei fare con questa?” Chiese incredulo Ermal.

“Non so, mangiarla forse. Non avevi fame?” Rispose beffardo il moro, prima di continuare: “Forza, sali che non abbiamo tutta la notte.”

“Ma non so come si fa!” Era sul punto di piangere il riccio, ma non aveva bisogno di dare un'altra facile soddisfazione a quella gente, quindi provò a salire, ma non riuscì neanche a tirarsi su di due centimentri.

Marco si girò verso il suo compare e con uno sbuffo disse: “Sarà una lunga notte, caro Francesco.”

Una sonora risata si levò e l'altro rispose urlando: “Capitano!”

Dal ponte della nave arrivò la risposta: “Che c'è? Muoviamoci, pima che qualcuno ci veda!”

Marco prese parola: “Abbiamo un problema. La principessa, qua, non riesce a salire.”

Ermal si girò con sguardo di sfida, nessuno aveva mai osato chiamarlo in quel modo, e quindi riprovò la salita. Inutile dire che non ebbe alcun risultato. Frustrato e senza forze si girò verso Francesco, che a questo punto gli sembrava più simpatico e supplicò con voce tremante: “Come faccio?”

Intanto le altre barche erano arrivate alla nave e i loro passeggeri guardavano la scena con impazienza. La voce del capitano tornò alle loro orecchie: “Facciamo così: salite tutti. Tranne voi due!” Disse indicando le sue 'guardie personali', che si stavano scambiando sguardi interrogativi.  
Poi continuò: “Sua maestà si aggrappa e noi da quassù lo tiriamo, voi poi salite.” 

Detto questo, i pirati cominciarono a salire sulle cime, mentre Ermal si metteva in posizione. La cosa incredibile della situazione era che, con tutte le emozioni che poteva provare in quel momento, lui sentiva solo imbarazzo e vergogna. Si ritrovò ad essere bambino e a chiedersi cosa stessero pensando di lui tutte quelle persone. Era surreale, ma fare la figura della femminuccia lo fece sentire piccolo e impotente, come quando si ritrovava da solo al buio dopo una visita di suo padre nelle sue stanze.

Immerso nei suoi pensieri, si accorse che la corda tra le sue dita cominciava a muoversi, quindi si aggrappò con le ultime forze rimaste e si fece tirare su. Arrivato sul ponte della nave fu accolto da sguardi cattivi, come se fosse stato una seccatura. Insomma, non aveva chiesto lui di essere trasportato a forza su una nave che andava chissà dove.

“Bene, potete dormire. Domani vi darò tutti i dettagli sulla nostra nuova meta.” Disse Fabrizio, poi si girò verso un uomo che doveva avere qualche anno in più di tutti loro: “Tu, Max, porta il principe nella cella.” Tornò quindi a rivolgere la sua attenzione al riccio: “Domani parleremo.”

Ermal fu condotto all'interno della nave e subito gli arrivò alle narici un intenso odore di chiuso e di umidità che gli fece venir voglia di vomitare. Si trattenne e una volta arrivato a quella che doveva essere la sua cella, rimpianse in corridoi marci che aveva appena attraversato. Max non era certo delicato e lo spinse all'interno di quel quadrato arrugginito, dove in un angolo era posta una branda che doveva aver visto tempi migliori. 

“Buonanotte.” Non una parola di più, chiuse a chiave il cancelletto e sparì nel buio.

Ermal si prese un attimo per guardarsi intorno e il terrore si impossessò delle sue ossa. C'era parecchio muschio che imperlava il soffitto e sulle travi che lo reggevano, nascevano funghi. Qualche topo zampettava da una parte all'altra e l'odore che si sentiva era marcio e malsano. Rimpianse il suo comodo letto e il suo bagno che profumava di lavanda e desiderò, per un momento, di essere a casa. Ma la sua casa non c'era più, se n'era andata con sua madre quella notte di Luglio. 

Con questi pensieri, il riccio si stese sulla branda e, stravolto com'era, si addormentò stringendo al petto la sua pietra verde.

 

***

 

Alla fine non aveva dormito granché, se voleva essere ottimista, poteva dire di aver riposato due ore, intervallate da vari sfoghi di pianto. 

Era l'alba e il sole si intravedeva dai buchi lasciati da travi sconnesse, dando al luogo un aspetto meno macabro, quasi piacevole. Le onde facevano oscillare dolcemente la barca e il senso di vertigine era diminuito. Ermal aveva fame, non aveva ancora mangiato dal pomeriggio precedente e rimpianse di aver finito le poche scorte che si era portato. Gli abiti cominciavano a puzzare e si sentiva sporco, anche se in quell'ambiente era sicuramente la cosa più pulita. 

I pensieri che si erano susseguiti quella notte avevano portato molte domande senza risposta: 'dove sono?', 'dove mi porteranno?, 'cosa vogliono?', 'che ne sarà di me?'. Nel momento in cui si rese conto che non sarebbe giunto ad una conclusione, decise di attendere il giorno per poter parlare con il capitano. 

Il momento era arrivato.

“Sveglia!!!” La voce era di Francesco che entrò sbattendo con un cucchiaio una grossa pentola.

“Come se avessi dormito.” Bofonchiò il riccio grattandosi un occhio.

“Il capitano chiede di te. Odia chi lo fa aspettare.” Tirò fuori una grossa chiave arrugginita e aprì la cella, per poi voltarsi e fare strada al principe lungo gli stretti corridoi traballanti.

Si fermarono davanti ad una porta di legno e Francesco sussurrò: “Bussa, attendi risposta e poi entra. È di buon umore stamattina.” E detto questo se ne andò.

Passò qualche istante in cui Ermal cercò di tranquillizzarsi prendendo respiri profondi; era il momento della verità. Ora avrebbe scoperto cosa aveva in serbo il futuro per lui. Con una nuova determinazione e con mano ferma, bussò.

“Avanti!” 

Un altro respiro profondo e aprì la porta entrando nella stanza con passo incerto. Era un luogo più che dignitoso, molto diverso da quello in cui aveva passato la notte. Un grande oblò sul fondo, da cui entrava molta luce, affacciava sul ponte; c'era un grande letto alla sua sinistra e dall'altra parte un grande tavolo coperto di cartine fermate da una bussola e vari compassi. Il capitano era chinato su di esse e girava tra le mani un carboncino. Ermal si fermò al centro della stanza, aspettando che il suo interlocutore gli prestasse attenzione.

“Buongiorno.” Disse girandosi il moro. “Spero che le stanze siano state di tuo gradimento.” Continuò con sguardo divertito e sorridendo beffardo.

“Certamente. Mai dormito meglio. L'odore di sterco mi ha allietato il sonno.” Rispose Ermal serio. Non aveva intenzione di farsi prendere in giro, avrebbe mantenuto la sua dignità e la sua educazione; insomma, era ospite e, come tale, doveva comportarsi di conseguenza.

“Bene! Ti starai chiedendo cosa ne sarà di te, immagino.” Disse il capitano, facendo finta di non cogliere l'ironia del ragazzo e tornando a studiare le sue carte. 

Ermal capì che la domanda era retorica quindi rimase in silenzio in attesa di un continuo. Peccato che il suo stomaco non fosse d'accordo e cominciò a brontolare. La richiesta silenziosa del ragazzo fu accolta con un sorriso malizioso: “Abbiamo fame, vedo.”

Il riccio annuì e le sue gote si tinsero di un rosso acceso. Fabrizio, quindi, andò verso la porta e sporgendosi sul corridoio urlò: “Vorremmo della zuppa e del pane!” 

Senza aspettare un segno che la sua richiesta fosse stata accolta, tornò nella stanza e si sedette sul letto, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia ed il mento sulle mani.

“Come vedi non voglio farti morire, né di fame, né per mano mia o dei miei uomini. Non ho nulla contro di te.” Cominciò, guardando il ragazzo intensamente: “ma non posso lasciarti andare. Sei più prezioso di qualsiasi forziere. Quindi, cosa fare?”

Ermal rimase in silenzio in attesa del verdetto, l'aria era carica di aspettativa e le mani cominciarono a tremare: “Ho pensato a lungo questa notte e ho deciso che il modo più veloce e semplice per avere quello che mi spetta da questa situazione è quello di tenerti come ostaggio, riportarti a palazzo e chiedere un riscatto a tuo padre.”

In quel momento la porta si aprì e Marco entrò con un vassoio sul quale erano posate le cose che erano state richieste dal suo capitano, ma ad Ermal era passata qualsiasi traccia di fame.


	4. Cambio di programmi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno a tutti!  
> Come promesso eccomi qua con un nuovo capitolo. L'introduzione ormai è finita e la storia sta prendendo piede, anche se non so esattamente dove mi porterà.  
> Comunque grazie a tutti voi che leggete!  
> Buona lettura.  
> Francesca
> 
> P.S.: Ringrazio il mio amico Pietro per avermi dato qualche idea... senza di lui avrei avuto parecchi problemi.

Il re, appena le cameriere gli avevano fatto notare l'assenza del figlio, aveva subito fatto partire varie squadre di ricerca. Ma Ermal non era l'unico problema di cui si doveva occupare. Da qualche mese, il malcontento del popolo che viveva fuori dalla corte, aveva raggiunto la sua massima espressione.

Se si fosse preso il tempo di passeggiare nelle strette vie del porto, avrebbe visto uomini e donne per strada, sporchi e mal nutriti, per la maggior parte malati. Non avevano di che mangiare, le tasse aumentavano e chi non le pagava veniva prima messo in carcere, senza distinzioni di sesso o di età, per poi essere giustiziato.

Ma ormai quello era il problema meno grave, visto che era più probabile morire per strada circondato dai topi. 

Un'ombra, quindi, si aggirava per il regno: la squadra dei ribelli.

Era un gruppo di gente comune: mercanti, pescatori e operai; anche le donne facevano la loro parte, organizzando riunioni cercando i posti più sicuri per convocarle. A capo era stato scelto il 'generale' Pier Francesco Favino che era il volto della libertà, della speranza e della felicità.

La loro influenza era presto entrata nelle menti dei più miseri e pian piano si stava allargando, facendo passare dalla loro parte anche studiosi e uomini di scienza, illuminati dalla voglia di cambiare le cose.

A palazzo non si respirava una buona aria. Chiusi nelle stanze sfarzose della corte, il re si crogiolava nella sua pazzia, circondato dai suoi consiglieri, e chiunque fosse sospettato veniva torturato e condannato a morte. Quindi Ermal non era il primo dei suoi problemi e aveva tante cose di cui occuparsi: prima doveva tenersi il regno, poi si sarebbe veramente preoccupato della sua successione.

Fu proprio la notte dopo la sparizione del principe, mare calmo e cielo senza nuvole e pieno di stelle, che successe quello che il re non aveva previsto: i ribelli occuparono la costa.

 

***

 

Nel frattempo Ermal non sapeva cosa pensare. Si era messo in un grosso guaio; insomma, lui voleva solo rifarsi una vita, una vita che fosse normale. Voleva comprarsi il cibo per sopravvivere con i soldi che si era guardato; voleva girare il mondo alla scoperta di nuovi sapori, nuove religioni e nuovi colori; voleva essere felice e trovare una persona da amare, senza che il tutto fosse organizzato a tavolino; voleva emozionarsi.

E invece era finito su una nave, circondato da gente che di certo viaggiava, ma solo per poi rubare e saccheggiare in qualunque posto approdassero. Aveva sentito parlare dei pirati nelle sue storie di bambino, ma se li immaginava uomini senza macchia e senza paura che salvavano principesse in difficoltà e dormivano con le sirene. Di certo non si aspettava questo.

Non voleva neanche tornare a casa, da suo padre che sarebbe stato sicuramente inferocito e che avrebbe riversato tutta la sua rabbia su di lui. 

Era quindi disperato, in bilico tra due situazioni che lo tenevano imprigionato e non gli lasciavano via di uscita. Non pensava neanche di scappare; non sapeva nuotare e tantomeno guidare un barca, figuriamoci se poi ad impedirgli la fuga ci sarebbero stati una ventina di pirati pronti a riprenderlo.

L'unica sua alternativa, quindi, era di accettare la cosa, sperando di avere tempo per trovare un'altra soluzione. 

“Va bene. Non sperare, però, che mio padre possa scendere a patti con uno come te!” Disse incrociando le braccia con aria di supponenza.

“Come vuoi. Il viaggio non dovrebbe essere lungo: quattro ore al massimo.” Rispose il capitano facendo il segno del numero con le dita.

“Devo tornare nella mia cella?” Chiese il riccio.

“Non ne trovo il motivo. Tanto non riusciresti a scappare.” Disse il moro pensando a come poter intrattere il suo prestigioso ostaggio. “Beh, potresti aiutare Marco a lavare il ponte stamattina!” Finì lanciando ad Ermal uno sguardo vispo.

Il principe era sbigottito, ma non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vederlo come un ragazzino viziato; si tirò su le maniche e chiese: “Dove trovo lo straccio?”

E il capitano rimase senza parole.

 

***

 

Il sole era alto nel cielo e il caldo era quasi insopportabile. Ermal si era tolto la camicia che indossava e se l'era legata sulla fronte, in modo tale che i capelli non gli andassero sul viso. Era chinato da almeno tre ore sul legno levigato dalla salsedine e stava svolgendo il suo lavoro in silenzio, senza lamentarsi.

Francesco era passato qualche volta per offrirgli dell'acqua, che lui aveva prontamente accettato. Ogni qual volta alzava lo sguardo, incrociava quello del capitano, che lo guardava con un misto di ammirazione e dubbio. Non distoglieva mai gli occhi, anche quando veniva colto in flagrante e quindi, dopo qualche secondo, Ermal tornava al suo lavoro.

Stava finendo l'ultimo metro che gli mancava quando qualcuno dall'alto urlò: “Terra!!!” 

Tutti cominciarono a muoversi da una parte all'altra del ponte, ognuno impegnato nelle proprie mansioni, mentre il capitano dava ordini dal timone con sguardo deciso e fisso sul porto. Ermal pensò fosse bello, con il sole che gli si rifletteva sulla pelle abbronzata, gli occhi luminosi e concentrati, le labbra piegate in un leggero sorriso. 

Ridestandosi dai suoi pensieri, si rese conto di essere arrivato alla fine del suo viaggio. Era stanco per il lavoro svolto, probabilmente si era preso anche un'insolazione e per qualche strano motivo un senso di tristezza lo assalì. Alla fine erano stati gentili con lui per quelle poche ore e nessuno l'aveva giudicato o si era messo a prendersi beffa di lui. 

Percepiva il senso di fratellanza e di fiducia tra gli elementi della ciurma, cosa che lui non aveva mai provato nei confronti di nessuno. Cominciò a pensare che gli sarebbe piaciuto poter avere un rapporto del genere con qualcuno, senza sentirsi così tanto solo.

Il porto era ormai vicino e la nave stava attraccando; c'era un gran trambusto sulla spiaggia e gente che correva da una parte all'altra. Un uomo di bassa statura era in piedi su una piccola cassa e urlava a gran voce: “Perché ognuno ha il suo esclusivo canto!” E scese dal podio improvvisato tra le acclamazioni e gli applausi della folla.

Ermal non aveva mai visto così tanta gente al porto, neanche nei giorni del mercato del pesce e un sorriso gli pegò le labbra: a quanto pareva il suo popolo era felice.

Fu in quel momento che qualcuno lo braccò da dietro e una mano forte e nodosa gli tappò la bocca; un forte odore di uomo gli arrivò alle narici: “Fa' silenzio.” Il sussurro del capitano gli arrivò all'orecchio destro e il respiro sulla sua pelle gli fece venire i brividi, mentre veniva tirato verso il sottocoperta, nella cabina del moro.

Una volta al sicuro, Ermal chiese: “Qualcosa non va?”

Fabrizio intanto stava facendo su e giù davanti al suo letto e sembrava pensieroso e turbato: “I ribelli hanno occupato la costa. Non posso riportarti a palazzo.”

Ermal rimase senza parole e con un fil di voce sussurrò: “Come? Quali ribelli?”

Il moro ormai era impaziente e la sua irritazione era evidente da come stringesse i pugni lungo i fianchi: “Non so se lo sai, ma nel tuo regno la gente muore di fame!” 

Il principe non sapeva cosa dire e aspettò che il capitano continuasse: “Merda, Favino non mi farà mai passare! Tantomeno per parlare con il re.”

Ermal era più confuso che mai e il fatto di non esser stato messo a conoscenza di cose così importanti per il regno gli fece provare una rabbia mai sentita prima.

“Quindi? Cosa facciamo? Non possiamo rimanere qua.” Una nuova sicurezza lo pervase: “Se mi vedono, mi uccidono.”

Fabrizio di questo era sicuro e se i ribelli avvessero scoperto che lui teneva il principe in ostaggio, non ci avrebbero messo due secondi ad assalire la nave, senza preoccuparsi di lasciarsi dietro qualche cadavere. Doveva pensare al bene della sua ciurma e quindi prese una decisione: “Tu stai qua e non toccare nulla.” E uscì dalla cabina.

Ermal sentì l'autoritaria voce del capitano rivolgersi alla sua ciurma: “Salpiamo! Veloci! Andiamo a sud!” E provò un sorprendente senso di sollievo.


	5. L'isola di Cristalda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera,  
> mi scuso per l'orario, ma non è ancora mezzanotte quindi posso essere perdonata. Questo capitolo è stato abbastanza difficile da scrivere, ma spero che siate contenti. Il viaggio è cominciato!  
> Vi auguro buona lettura e spero di aggiornare presto (studio permettendo).  
> Buonanotte e, per chi leggerà domani, buona giornata.
> 
> Francesca

Oltre il soffitto di legno sulla sua testa, Ermal poteva sentire i passi svelti dei pirati che si rimettevano velocemente in posizione per salpare. Sembrava che nessuno avesse fatto domande e ne rimase stupito: se il capitano dava un ordine, la ciurma ubbidiva. 

Gli schiamazzi del porto si facevano via via sempre più lontani e il rumore delle onde prese il posto dei canti di rivolta. Nel ripensare a quanto aveva appena visto, una fitta di tristezza gli avvolse il cuore: come poteva non essersi accorto del malcontento che lo circondava? Era stato educato per governare e voleva essere un sovrano gentile, giusto e attento ai desideri dei suoi sudditi. 

Sapeva che il padre si era rinchiuso nella sua follia e ora gli sembrava palese che non potesse fare scelte razionali e consapevoli. Come poteva non averci pensato? Avrebbe potuto, forse, fare qualcosa per evitare che la situazione peggiorasse e avrebbe salvato anche delle vite. Invece aveva pensato solo a sé stesso e non si era accorto che, lasciando così le cose, non avrebbe avuto neanche un popolo che lo rispettava. 

Perso nei suoi pensieri, cominciò a vagare per la cabina, avvicinandosi alla scrivania e accarezzando le carte che la ricoprivano. Rimase subito affascinato da ciò che rappresentavano e delineò con i polpastrelli i confini di una terra a lui sconosciuta.

“Quella è l'isola di Cristalda.” Sussultò e si allontanò sorpreso nell'udire la voce di Fabrizio, che era appoggiato allo stipite della porta. “Prima di trovarti alla locanda era la nostra meta.” Spiegò il capitano avvicinandosi lentamente alla cartina. “Ci sono un sacco di tesori nascosti laggiù.” 

Ermal era rapito dal suo modo di parlare e non proferì parola. Sembrava quasi che il capitano non calcolasse la presenza nella sua stanza, che fosse completamente rapito da qualcosa che sembrava essere un ricordo lontano, qualcosa a cui abbandonarsi con piacere.

Come risvegliato dal sogno, tornò a guardare il principe: “E ci sono le sirene.” 

Ermal non potè credere alle sue orecchie: “Sirene?”

Con uno sbuffo divertito, Fabrizio rispose: “Hai capito bene. Ma non esserne felice. Non sono creature affascinanti come nei racconti.”

Tornò quindi a guardare la cartina, prendendo misure con il compasso: “Ed è lì...” lasciò la frase in sospeso abbandonando lo strumento e facendosi scivolare la bussola nella tasca: “Che stiamo andando.” E uscì veloce dalla porta.

Il principe ora era più che mai confuso: cosa doveva fare? Capì, però, che rimanere lì in piedi senza far nulla, non aveva alcun senzo, quindi decise di uscire e andare sul ponte. Era un prigioniero particolare e quelli erano pirati ancora più strani. Non se lo sapeva spiegare, ma aveva come la sensazione che non sarebbe stato un problema se avesse preso per sé un po' di libertà. 

Smarrito si mise a guardarsi intorno, tutti stavano facendo il loro dovere e non voleva essere inutile. Fece gli scalini che portavano alla zona superiore della nave e si avvicinò a Fabrizio che teneva il timone con una mano, mentre con l'altra impugnava la bussola. “Dammi un compito.” Disse con fermezza.

Il capitano lo guardò con sorpresa: “Ti annoi, principessa?” E gli regalò un ghigno furbo. “Non vorrai mica fare il pirata...”

“Dammi. Un. Compito.” Ripetè Ermal incrociando le braccia: “E non chiamarmi principessa!”  
“Non ti è ancora chiaro che qui non puoi dare ordini a nessuno, vedo.” Diede un occhiata veloce alla bussola per poi ruotare due volte il timone verso destra: “Se vuoi ti rimetto nella tua amatissima cella... principessa.”

Ermal alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Non voglio essere inutile. Siete gentili e voglio dare una mano.”

Fabrizio sembrò pensarci su e dopo qualche secondo rispose: “Sei un tipo strano tu. Comunque puoi andare a dare una mano in cucina, tra poco si mangia.”

Il principe annuì, si recò sottocoperta e entrò nell'unica cabina che non aveva ancora visto.

All' interno trovò un uomo pelato con il pizzetto, chino su un grande pentolone, che appena si accorse di non essere solo, alzò lo sguardo. 

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Ermal si sentì in dovere di dare una spiegazione: “Il capitano mi manda ad aiutare.”

La risposta arrivò come un grugnito: “Puoi aiutarmi a pelare le patate.”

Il principe prese un panchetto che si trovava in un angolo e si sedette di fronte alla pentola, afferrando il coltello che il pirata gli stava passando: “Comunque, piacere, io sono Ermal.”

Probabilmente tutti sapevano il suo nome, ma voleva comunque essere educato e, allungando la mano, attese la risposta: “Io sono Enrico” rispose l'altro, senza alzando nemmeno lo sguardo.

Nel silenzio, si misero a lavorare.

 

***

 

Aveva le mani che bruciavano. Non pensava che svolgere una mansione del genere sarebbe stato così difficile. Non sapendo come si usava un coltello da cucina, si era fatto piccoli taglietti sulle mani e si era beccato varie sbuffate perché c'era più patata attaccata alla buccia che tagliava, che nella pentola. Una volta finito, Enrico lo mise a fissare l'acqua che bolliva dicendogli: “Controlla che non scappino.” Ed era uscito dalla cabina.

Era da qualche minuto che era lì da solo, annoiato a morte, a fissare carote e patate che comparivano e scomparivano, quando entrò di gran fretta tutta la ciurma, urlando e cantando.

Ognuno di loro prese una ciotola e si avvicinò al calderone, servendosi da sé, per poi tornare fuori per mangiare alla luce del sole. Il capitano fu l'ultimo ad entrare in compagnia di Marco che sembrava aver detto qualcosa di estremamente diverte, viste le risate che stava facendo il moro.

“Ehy principessa, mangi con noi o vai nella tua cella?” Chiese ad Ermal ancora ridacchiando.

Il principe dubbioso rispose: “Ho forse scelta?”

Fabrizio era sicuramente di buon umore, si avvicinò con la sua scodella e gli diede una forte pacca sulla spalla: “Su, non fare il prezioso e vieni a goderti un po' di sole!” Ed uscì insieme all'amico.

Ermal non ci pensò un secondo di più, e servitosi di quella specie di brodo diluito, tornò sul ponte della nave.

 

***

 

Si stava godendo la luce del sole pomeridiano; alla fine il pranzo non era andato male. Aveva riso tantissimo alle battute di Francesco e aveva fatto anche amicizia con Marco che, essendo una persona molto alla mano, gli aveva raccontato un po' del suo passato da contrabbandiere.

Ora tutta la ciurma era riunita sul ponte a riposare, mentre Fabrizio dall'alto li osservava manovrando il timone. “Ehy Max! Perché non racconti al nostro ospite la leggenda di Cristalda e Pizzomunno?” Chiese il capitano. 

Marco diede due leggere gomitate scherzose ad Ermal: “Come la racconta lui questa, nessuno!”

Max quindi si alzò e cominciò a schiarirsi la voce, mentre gli altri si girarono verso di lui prestandogli attenzione: “Questa, signori, è la leggenda delle leggende! Il luogo in cui stiamo per approdare è il più romantico e ricco di tutti i mari ed è giusto omaggiarlo narrando la sua storia!” Decantò, postandosi di fronte al principe, che ascoltava rapito.

“Cristalda era la più bella ragazza dell'Isola, che al tempo non aveva nome, ma la sua bellezza era ancor più luminosa e splendente quando era insieme al suo amato: Pizzomunno.” Un paio di fischi arrivorono da parte di alcuni pirati. Max aspettò che finissero e poi continuò: “Anche l'uomo era bello, il più bello di tutti e veniva corteggiato da tutte le donne della sua terra. Faceva il pescatore e la sua pelle era tinta dal sole e nei suoi occhi c'era il mare.” 

Ermal era completamente soggiogato e, dal silenzio che c'era, anche gli altri compagni di ciurma erano in profondo ascolto: “La ragazza stava sempre sulla costa ad aspettare il ritorno del suo amore e lui sempre tornava, e lui sempre l'amava.” Fece una piccola pausa e poi: “Ma la bellezza di Pizzomunno veniva anche ammirata dalle sirene che, ogni qualvolta vedevano il giovane, cercavano di renderlo loro schiavo promettendogli felicità eterna.”

Max era completamente immerso nel racconto e si mise a gesticolare mentre continuava: “Pizzomunno era però fedele a Cristalda e allora le sirene, malvagie, rapirono la ragazza durante un abbraccio tra gli innamorati e la portarono giù, nelle profondità del mare.” Il pirata abbassò lo sguardo e concluse: “Per il dolore il ragazzo si trasformò in pietra e da allora sono entrambi intrappolati. Solo ogni cent'anni viene concesso ai due amanti di poter riavere la loro umanità per potersi rivedere e potersi abbracciare solo per una notte. Per questo l'Isola prese il nome della bella Cristalda.” 

Nel silenzio, Max si inchinò al suo pubblico che cominciò ad applaudire e a dargli pacche sulle spalle, mentre Ermal si abbandonava alla commozione. Gli erano sempre piaciuti i racconti e quello era stato così coinvolgente, che gli tornarono in mente le sue notti di bambino, quando ancora era capace di sognare. 

Con un sorriso si girò verso il capitano che, con lo sguardo rivolto all'orizzonte e i capelli scossi dal vento, gli fece avere un'immagine nitida e precisa di come potesse essere l'aspetto del bel Pizzomunno.


	6. Confessioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno a tutti!  
> Per farmi perdonare per il ritardo di ieri, stamattina ho scritto un nuovo capitolo. Spero siate contenti, come io sono contenta quando vedo che leggete o mi lasciate un commento. Grazie davvero!  
> Buona lettura e ci sentiamo presto.
> 
> Francesca
> 
> P.S.: Ciao Gabry, eccoti servita ;)

Erano in viaggio da parecchie ore e il sole era già sparito all'orizzonte. La ciurma riposava nella notte placida ed Ermal era tornato nella sua cella con la speranza di dormire. Ora non aveva scelta, doveva stare su quella nave e la cosa lo rendeva tranquillo. Non era certo l'avventura che aveva programmato, ma cominciava a sentirsi a suo agio in mezzo a quelle persone che, al contrario della gente che lo circondava, erano vere.

Stava cercando di dormire, cullato dal dolce ritmo delle onde, ma la branda era scomoda e non riusciva proprio a prender sonno. Inoltre, aveva la costante paranoia che qualche topo si avvicinasse troppo e quindi rimaneva vigile, in ascolto di qualsiasi spostamento.

Quando ormai perse ogni speranza, si alzò. Gli avevano lasciato il cancelletto aperto: non avrebbe avuto alcun senso il contrario, cisto che durante la giornata era stato libero di scorrazzare per la nave. Di certo non avrebbe potuto tentare la fuga durante la notte, ma, anche se ne avesse avuto la possibilità, non l'avrebbe fatto. Alla fine aveva del cibo, della buona compagnia e tante storie, quindi prese il suo taccuino e si recò sul ponte.

La luna e le stelle che in cielo davano vita ad uno spettacolo di luci sul mare piatto e la nave procedeva leggera tra queste, leggera, come se non volesse dirturbarle.

Ermal si sistemò sulla prua e, trovata una posizione comoda, aprì il suo quadernino e cominciò a scrivere della sua giornata, cominciando dalla splendida leggenda che gli era stata raccontata nel pomeriggio. “Non riesci a dormire?” Fabrizio era apparso al suo fianco e lo osservava con un'espressione seria, ma tranquilla.

Ermal, riprendendosi dallo spavento, rispose con un'altra domanda: “Devi sempre comparire di sorpresa, tu?”

Le labbra del capitano si curvarono in un ghigno: “Mi scusi se non mi sono fatto annunciare, Vostra Maestà!” E gli rivolse un inchino.

Il principe tornò a guardare il mare, era tranquillo e la presenza del moro non lo disturbava: “Puoi chiamarmi Ermal, sai? Gli altri della ciurma lo fanno.” 

La risposta arrivò con una risatina: “Preferisco 'principessa', scusami. È un nome più...” fece una piccola pausa per rifletterci: “Appropriato.”

Il riccio si rimise a scrivere sul taccuino cercando di non prestagli attenzione. “Scrivi?” La domanda interruppe il suo flusso narrativo, ma era una persona paziente e, visto che il capitano aveva così tanta voglia di parlare, chiuse il quaderno e se lo poggiò al fianco. “Ogni tanto. Tu sai leggere?”

Fabriziosi si chinò e si sedette di fronte a lui, appoggiando la schiena contro il legno della nave. “Sono l'unico a saperlo fare qui.” Ermal rimase stupito dalla risposta. Non era cosa comune che qualcuno fosse istruito: i maestri erano solo nelle corti e il popolo non aveva i mezzi per poter studiare. Il fatto che l'uomo di fronte a lui avesse ricevuto un'educazione, quindi, lo sorprese: “Dove hai studiato?”

Era ovvio che il capitao non volesse rispondere a quella domanda, visto che ci fu una lunga pausa in cui mille pensieri attraversarono i suoi occhi: “Nella contea dei Toffoli.” Il principe era ancor più confuso: conosceva quella terra ed era molto amico con la contessina Elisa, spesso era andato a trovarla, ma non aveva mai visto il moro che era ora seduto di fronte a lui. 

Infatti: “Conosco il posto. Non ti ho mai visto là però, cosa facevi?” Chiese.  
Lo sguardo di Fabrizio era perso tra le stelle mentre rispondeva: “Vivevo a corte. La piccola Elisa era come una sorella per me, giocavamo e correvamo tutto il giorno tra le stanze del palazzo, facendoci rincorrere dalle governanti. Suo padre si sentiva in debito nei miei confronti. Per questo mi fece studiare.”

Ermal, inutile a dire era sempre più confuso: “Perché si sentiva in debito con te, il conte?”

Il moro sbuffò, cercando di capire se valesse la pena rispondere ad una domanda che avrebbe avuto sicuramente delle ripercussioni: “Perché, perché, perché? Quante domande.” Prendeva tempo, ma il principe non era uno che lasciava le cose in sospeso e la riluttanza dell'altro nel rispondere lo incuriosiva più che mai. Infatti, incalzò: “Rispondimi.”

Fabrizio chinò gli occhi sulle sue mani intrecciate, appoggiate stancamente sulle gambe: “Perché ero suo figlio, ma non il figlio della contessa.” E come un fulmine, il suo sguardo tornò negli occhi del riccio che era rimasto senza parole. Incredibile come in due giorni, questo fosse successo così frequentemente quando si trattava di parlare con l'uomo che gli stava di fronte. Un uomo che ora sembrava fragile come un bambino, gli occhi pieni di tristezza.

“Elisa non lo sapeva. Per lei ero il figlio della sua governante, ma mi voleva bene. Ci volevamo bene e io la proteggevo da tutta la pressione che era poggiata sulle sue spalle.” Un sorriso pieno di affetto si fece spazio sulle sue labbra: “Quando venivano ospiti, dovevo nascondermi. Probabilmente quando tu sei andato a trovare il conte, io ero chiuso nella mia stanza a giocare con le mie piccole navi in miniatura.” 

Ermal prese parole: “Come mai allora sei qui?”

Fabrizio non infierì sulla curiosità del principe, ormai si era aperto e tanto valeva soddisfarla: “Al compimento dei miei 18 anni, mio padre mi cacciò. Ero diventata una presenza troppo invadente e, se qualcuno avesse scoperto lo scandalo, sarebbe stata la sua fine.” Riabbassò lo sguardo: “Mi aveva dato tanto ed ero riconoscente. Non tutti mi avrebbero trattato come un figlio, come lui aveva fatto. Quindi ho preso le mie poche cose e sono andato al porto.” Appoggiò la testa al legno e chiuse gli occhi, un sorriso placido sulle sue labbra: “Sono cambiate tante cose in sei anni.”

Il principe cominciava ad essere stanco, ma non voleva che la conversazione cadesse: “Perché me l'hai detto?”

Fabrizio, dopo qualche secondo di riflessione, rispose: “Perché vedo nei tuoi occhi, la stessa determinazione dei miei quando me ne sono andato.”

Ermal aveva la bocca spalancata, a quanto pareva non era l'unico empatico su quella nave. Decise quindi di cambiare discorso, non voleva rendere palesi i suoi intenti così presto: “Come sei diventato capitano?”

Fabrizio sbuffò e, alzandosi, si incamminò verso il sotto coperta: “Questa è tutta un'altra storia.” E girandosi con un ghigno malizioso disse: “Buonanotte, Ermal.”

Le gote del principe si tinsero di un rosso acceso e, con la luce della luna che si rifletta sul suo profilo e il dolce cullare delle onde, si addormentò.

 

***

 

Inutile a dirsi, ma il principe aveva dormito malissimo. Aveva un mal di schiena insopportabile ed era stato svegliato da un gabbiano che si era posato sulla sua spalla. Dopo essersi ripromesso di non farlo mai più, si alzò e andò verso la cucina per cercare qualcosa da mangiare. 

Trovò Enrico chino sullo stesso pentolone del giorno prima, intento ad assaggiare quello che doveva essere un'altra brodaglia dal dubbio gusto. Ermal si avvicinò e prese un pezzo di pane raffermo che trovò lì di fianco, cominciando a sgranocchiarlo. “Buongiorno, Enrico. Posso darti una mano?”

Il cuoco alzò lo sguardo e con un sorriso beffardo rispose: “Comincia a pelare le patate.” 

Con un verso di insofferenza e uno sbuffò, il principe prese un coltello e si mise al lavoro, riflettendo sulle confessioni fatte dal capitano la sera prima. Non l'aveva visto quella mattina, forse stava ancora dormendo; d'altra parte aveva passato tutto il giorno precedente al timone, quindi era ovvio che fosse parecchio stanco. 

Stava migliorando nell'arte del pelar patate e la buccia era quasi totalmente marroncina. Ci metteva i suoi cinque minuti per farne una, ma alla fine il lavoro era decente e se avesse continuato per altri due mesi probabilmente sarebbe diventato un professionista.

Dopo un paio d'ore aveva finito ed Enrico gli concesse di andarsi a fare una passeggiata sul ponte. Qualche nuvola quel giorno oscurava parzialmente il sole, ma tutto sommato era una bella giornata e il mare era ancora calmo. Dei gabbiani volavano allegri intorno alla vela, mentre sulla coffa* Marco stava di vedetta con un lungo cannocchiale.

Fabrizio era al timone e sembrava parecchio concentrato; teneva in mano la bussola e manteneva la rotta, mentra Francesco e Max pulivano il ponte e gli altri sistemavano le corde danneggiate dal sale.

Ermal si sedette in quello che ormai era il suo posto, sulla prua, armato di taccuino e matita, continuando quello che aveva lasciato in sospeso la sera prima. Fu proprio quando stava per finire di descrivere il ricongiungimento dei due innamorati che si sentì un urlo dalla vedetta: “Terra!!!”

Il principe si alzò repentino cominciando a scrutare l'orizzonte, dove da un momento all'altro sarebbe dotuta spuntare una costa. “Siamo arrivati, gentaglia!” Urlò Fabrizio dall'alto con gli occhi pieni di gioia, mentre ognuno prendeva la propria posizione. 

E tra le risate di felicità generali, Ermal la vide in lontananza: l'isola di Cristalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coffa: piattaforma semicircolare che si trova quasi sulla sommità di ogni albero dei velieri, con la parte rotonda rivolta verso prua. Usata dai marinai come un ottimo posto di osservazione per le vedette.


	7. Sensazioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nasconde la faccia dietro le mani*
> 
> Buonasera!  
> Mi vergogno un sacco per l'orario, ma ho studiato tutto il giorno e ho avuto tempo solo adesso di aggiornare. Probabilmente leggerete domani, ma intanto vi ringrazio come sempre per i commenti e comunque anche solo per chi legge. Sono contenta di come sta venendo e spero piaccia anche a voi.  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Francesca
> 
> P.S.: Grazie Faby per la pazienza. So che ti sto riempiendo la testa con le mie pare! Sei la migliore amica del mondo :)

Fu in quel momento che degli scuri nuovoloni cominciarono ad oscurare il cielo sopra le loro teste. Il mare cambiò repentinamente aspetto: da calmo e limpido che era, divenne grigio e minaccioso.

Fabrizio strinse forte le mani sul timone, mentre la marea si alzava e le onde con forza sbattevano sui lati della nave. “Svelti in posizione! Tirate le funi!” Urlò il capitano: “Marco via da lì!” Veloce il ragazzo scese dalla coffa aggrappandosi ad una fune, atterrando al centro del ponte e correndo a dare una mano ai suoi compagni.

Il vento, però, era troppo forte e con uno scossone più forte degli altri disarcionò le corde dell'albero maestro e la vela cominciò ad agitarsi senza controllo, mentre la ciuma non aveva più nulla a cui tenersi. Il moro, dal timone, continuava a dare ordini: “Bloccate la vela! Andate tutti sottocoperta!”

Ermal intanto si era rannicchiato nel suo posto sulla prua. Era paralizzato dal terrore e non riusciva a muoversi, né a parlare. Faceva fatica a respirare e le lacrime si confondevano con l'acqua salata del mare. Le funi intorno a lui serpeggiavano violente nel cielo e, ad intervalli regolari, gli frustavano la pelle della schiena. 

Quando pensava che nessuno si sarebbe accorto della sua presenza, una mano gli prese la spalla: “Ermal vieni sotto coperta!” Non aveva mai visto Francesco più serio di così e lo guardava come per infondergli un coraggio che però, in quel momento, non aveva. 

Il principe avrebbe voluto alzarsi e seguirlo, ma non riusciva a fare nessun movimento ed era in preda ad un vero e proprio attacco di panico. Vedeva sfocato e gli ordini dell'uomo di fronte a lui gli arrivavano ovattati alle orecchie.

“Capitano! Il principe!” Questo lo recepì chiaramente e anche la risposta: “Prendi il timone!”

Francesco si allontanò lasciandolo solo, con i polmoni che si facevano sempre più stretti e il respiro che diventava via via sempre più veloce.

“Ehy, ehy! Guarda me” La sua attenzione si spostò su Fabrizio che lo guardava con sguardo preoccupato: “Devi andare sottocoperta.” La sua voce era tranquilla, malgrado la situazione intorno a loro stesse peggiorando a vista d'occhio. I barili di Rhum vagavano ora da una parte all'altra riversandosi infine fuori dalla nave. 

“N-non ce l-la faccio” Riuscì a rispondere con voce tremante. Non gli piaceva risultare una lagna, ma non poteva farci niente. Era nel pieno panico e, quando un'altra corda gli frustò la schiena, i polmoni ricominciarono a stringersi in una morsa dolorosa.

“Sì che ce la fai, Ermal. Concentrati su di me.” Il moro gli prese il volto tra le mani e, fissandolo negli occhi si mise a fare respiri profondi: “Con me. Inspira, espira” Fece un altro lungo respiro, mentre Ermal cercava di emulare quello che Fabrizio faceva: “Andrà tutto bene. Fidati di me. Inspira, espira.” Dopo altri cinque respiri molto profondi, i polmoni cominciarono a rilassarsi e la vista tornò ad essere nitida, mentre la nave continuava ad ondeggiare violentemente.

“Bravo così. Riesci ad alzarti?” La sua attenzione si focalizzò su Francesco che con tutte le sue forze cercava di tenere stabile la barca, seguendo il moto del mare che non accennava a calmarsi. Ermal si sentì in colpa per quelle sue debolezze e con uno slancio provò ad alzarsi, ma appena si staccò dal legno del ponte, le sue ginocchia non ressero e tornò ad accasciarsi sulle sue gambe.

“Va bene. Reggiti.” Fabrizio lo prese con un braccio sotto le ginocchia e con l'altro sotto le spalle e lo tirò su dirigendosi velocemente verso la porta che conduceva nel sottocoperta, rifugiandosi poi nella sua stanza e abbandonando il principe sul letto. “Rimani qua e non alzarti.” E detto questo uscì velocemente dalla cabina. 

Subito il resto della ciurma accorse verso Ermal per verificare le sue condizioni: “Su, su gente. Non stategli addosso!” Una grossa ondata fece inclinare la barca ed il principe si ritrovò ancora una volta rannicchiato su sé stesso. 

Dopo qualche secondo nella stanza ritornò il silenzio e riconobbe la voce calma di Max: “Tranquillo. È solo un test delle sirene per spaventare i mercanti. Quando capiranno che non lo siamo, la tempesta smetterà.”

Fu proprio in quel momento che un raggio di luce si fece spazio nella stanza e l'ondeggiare della nave si fece meno deciso, tornando pian piano alla calma piatta che caratterizzava il mare in quei giorni. Ermal trasse un respiro di sollievo, tornando seriamente a respirare in modo regolare.

Rimase immobile lì per quelle che gli sembrarono ore fino a che non sentì dei passi avvicinarsi: “Preparati. Scendiamo.” Il principe si alzò velocemente dal letto, come scottato, si girò verso il capitano e con lo sguardo più riconoscente che riuscisse a fare disse: “Grazie.” La risposta gli arrivò con un cenno del capo ed un sorriso: “È stato un piacere... principessa.”

 

***

 

I raggi del sole gli illuminavano la fronte e la sabbia bianca gli solleticava i piedi. Ermal si stava godendo un po' di pace e tranquillità insieme al resto della ciurma e intanto rifletteva. 

Durante la tempesta aveva vissuto emozioni potenti ed ancora sentiva quel brivido di paura che l'avev attraversato quando, appena prima che arrivasse Fabrizio ad aiutarlo, aveva pensato di non avere speranza. Si era sentito terribilmente solo, ma questa era una sensazione che conosceva benissimo e con cui aveva imparato a convivere. Quello che l'aveva destabilizzato era stato il sentirsi di non essere abbastanza. 

Durante la sua breve esistenza aveva capito che se voleva sopravvivere, doveva contare solo sulle sue forze. Quindi, aveva imparato a bastare a sé stesso e a superare qualsiasi situazione con la sua forza d'animo, costruendosi un carattere forte e indipendente. Era scappato da palazzo con queste convinzioni e ci credeva fortemente, ma non era preparato a questo.

Si rese conto che la vita non era quella che si immaginava, di essere un privilegiato, nonostante tutto quello che suo padre gli aveva fatto passare. Quelli che ormai considerava suoi compagni di viaggio sembravano essere abituati alle situazioni di pericolo come quella appena passata e gli uomini al porto gli avevano dato una chiara idea di come funzionassero le cose al di fuori delle stanze dorate del suo palazzo. Insomma, già il non essersi lavato per due giorni a lui sembrava un'assurdità.

Quello che però l'aveva scombussolato di più, era stata l'emozione che aveva sentito quando il capitano gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani. Non si era sentito più solo e aveva sentito un'intenso senso di protezione. Non aveva mai più provato quella sensazione da quando la madre era morta: qualcuno che gli stesse vicino e che lo aiutasse nel momento del bisogno. 

Per questo era profondamente grato al moro: perché l'aveva soccorso senza chiedere in cambio nulla. L'aveva soccorso semplicemente perché era la cosa giusta da fare in quella situazione ed Ermal non potè che sentirsi un po' parte di quella banda sgangherata.

“Bene. Dobbiamo muoverci se vogliamo trovare un posto sicuro dove passare la notte.” La voce autoritaria di Fabrizio lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si alzò, pronto ad eseguire gli ordini.

 

***

 

Era da un paio d'ore che si erano addentrati nella giungla e, fortunatamente, non si erano imbattuti in strani animali. Camminavano cantando ed Ermal si stava godendo la giovialità del momento, mentre prestava particolare attenzione a dove metteva i piedi. 

La vegetazione era fitta e ad Enrico era stato incaricato di raccogliere vari frutti per la cena. Erano tutti stanchi e i canti cominciavano ad essere meno vigorosi, qualcuno addirittura sbadigliava, altri si lamentavano del mal di schiena. Il principe più di ogni altra cosa stava soffrendo la sete e stava per chiedere al cuoco di passargli un frutto, quando davanti ai loro occhi, oltre un muro di foglie di palma, si aprì una grande radura. 

“Siamo fortunati, gentaglia!” Urlò Francesco, che aveva riacquistato la sua usuale ilarità.

Era un bel posto: l'erba era verde e rigogliosa e vari fiori la decoravano, mentre alla loro destra sgorgava una fontana naturale: “Maga Ornella ci vuole qui.” Disse Max che sembrava essere l'esperto della situazione: “Ha creato tutto questo in segno di ospitalità.”

“Maga Ornella?” Chiese Ermal curioso.

Max gli riservò un sorriso: “È la fattucchiera dell'isola. Si dice abbia più di trecento anni. Io non lo so, ma la conosco da venti e non è mai cambiata.”

Fabrizio si avvicino al pirata e battendogli una mano sulla schiena disse: “Quando l'andremo a trovare, la ringrazieremo.” E facendosi spazio verso il centro di quel paradiso naturale continuò: “Forza ragazzi. Prepariamoci per la notte.”


	8. In una notte stellata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera a tutti!  
> Mi han detto che non devo più chiedere scusa per il fatto che aggiorno ad orari improponibili, quindi non lo farò! (Ma comunque mi sento in colpa ;) )  
> Questo è, diciamo, un capitolo di passaggio nei confronti della trama, ma molto importante per lo sviluppo dei nostri due protagonisti. Detto questo vi lascio alla lettura e spero che vi piaccia.  
> Enjoy,
> 
> Francesca

Ermal cominciava ad abituarsi al non dormire in un comodo letto. Avevano portato con loro la grande vela nera e l'avevano stesa sull'erba creando così un enorme giaciglio improvvisato. Si erano poi tutti coricati e il principe scoprì che la terra era molto più comoda del legno duro della nave.

Aveva comunque mal di schiena, ma nulla in confronto a quello che aveva provato la notte prima. Si era ritrovato disteso tra Enrico e Fabrizio e provava un certo imbarazzo. Dopo la confessione che il capitano gli aveva fatto e, soprattutto, dopo l'aiuto che gli aveva dato durante il suo attacco di panico, si sentiva sempre più strano in sua presenza. 

Il fatto era che in quei due momenti era come se entrambi si fossero resi vulnerabili agli occhi dell'altro, rimanendo solo loro stessi. Provava ancora una strana sensazione nel pensarci. Era quel senso di fiducia che riesci a provare solo dopo vari anni di conoscenza e di certo non dopo due giorni. Eppure con Fabrizio si era sentito come se avesse potuto dargli la sua vita tra le mani e questa cosa lo destabilizzava.

La ciurma si era addormentata senza problemi perché: “Possiamo dormire tranquilli. Maga Ornella veglierà su di noi. ” Aveva detto Max e infatti, appollaiata su un albero, c'era una civetta dagli strani occhi azzurri che non si era mossa neanche per un secondo. 

Alla sua destra Enrico era a pancia in su e faceva dei grossi respiri, mentre alla sua sinistra il capitano gli dava le spalle.

“Posso sentire i tuoi pensieri da qui.” Gli arrivò come una voce lontana, tremendamente roca, mentre il moro si girava appoggiando la testa su un palmo della mano e reggendosi su un gomito per osservarlo dall'alto.

Ermal rimase in silenzio, cercando di trovare un argomento soddisfacente. “Ti prego, cerca di dormire o dimmi cosa c'è che non va. Con questa aura di disagio che mi arriva non riesco a dormire.” Continuò, sussurrando, Fabrizio.

Al riccio scappò una leggera risata e rispose: “Guardavo le stelle. Era da un po' che non mi soffermavo così lungo ad osservarle. Arrivano a noi così piccole, delicate e belle. È sorprendente.” 

Si girò verso il capitano che ancora lo scrutava mentre rispondeva sovrapensiero: “Già.” 

Ermal non fermò il suo flusso di pensieri: “Chissà se lassù c'è un altro mondo come il nostro, con un'altra isola di Cristalda e altri uomini che guardano il cielo in questo momento. Come possiamo risultare così piccoli ai loro occhi?” La domanda non richiedeva certo una risposa, quindi Fabrizio rimase in silenzio. 

“C'è stato un tempo in cui parlavo con le stelle tutte le notti. Magari qualcuno avrebbe ascoltato i miei sogni e le mie speranze. Poi ho capito che per diventare quello che volevo, non bastava desiderarlo, ma dovevo prendere la mia vita tra le mani e cambiarla.” Fece una lunga pausa nel quale il silenzio era quasi assordante: “È stato in quel momento che ho capito cosa volesse dire mia madre con la frase 'Cambia le tue stelle'”. 

Fabrizio tornò a stendersi sulla vela, questa volta a pancia in su. Le loro braccia si sfioravano ed Ermal poteva descrivere nei minimi dettagli ogni punto di contatto tra le loro camicie: “Mi dispiace per tua madre. Era un brava persona.” Sussurrò finalmente il capitano rompendo il silenzio.

“La conoscevi?” Chiese curioso il principe.

“No. Ma lei sapeva della mia esistenza.” Un piccolo sorriso gli incurvò le labbra: “Per il mio compleanno arrivava sempre il suo regalo. Non l'ho mai vista, ma quando è venuta a mancare, ho sentito la sua mancanza.” 

Il riccio provò una grande fitta di commozione e, come d'istinto, riprese in mano la sua pietra verde e chiuse gli occhi, nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime. Il moro si accorse dello stato d'animo del più piccolo e capì che in quel momento doveva sentirsi profondamente solo, in balìa del mondo. Quindi, con un forte senso di protezione che non sapeva da dove arrivasse, alzò un braccio e lo passò intorno alle spalle del riccio, portandoselo al petto e cominciando ad accarezzargli i capelli.

Ermal non si rese neanche conto di quello che stava succedendo; si sciolse in un pianto senza barriere e, con le lacrime che bagnavano la camicia di Fabrizio, finalmente si addormentò.

 

***

 

I raggi del sole gli solleticavano la fronte, aveva fame e intorno a lui c'era un gran trambusto; per questo aprì lentamente gli occhi alla luce mattutina, ritrovandosi da solo sulla vela nera, mentre la ciurma si apprestava a prepararsi per l'esplorazione dell'isola.

Francesco gli si avvicinò: “Ehy! Prendi qua!” E tra le mani gli arrivò un succoso mango che, velocemente, addentò. Rivolse poi un cenno riconoscente del capo al ragazzo, mentre il suo sguardo vagava da una parte all'altra dell'accampamento in cerca del capitano. 

“È andato a lavarsi. Più in basso c'è un piccolo laghetto se poi lo vuoi usare.” Ermal non credeva alle proprie orecchie. Dopo vari giorni, finalmente avrebbe avuto il tempo per cercare di riacquistare un aspetto civile. Infatti, contentissimo, si girò e disse: “Grazie mille!” con il tono più entusiasta che possedeva, mentre Francesco tornava a lavorare borbottando: “Sei un tipo strano, tu.”

Il principe era troppo contento per prestare attenzione alla frecciatina, ma tornò serio quando vide riemergere dalla giungla Fabrizio, che aveva uno sguardo rilassato ma glaciale.

Si incamminò, quindi, verso di lui: “Buongiorno! Stiamo partendo in perlustrazione?” Dopo la nottata passata, sicuramente il capitano gli stava dando del pazzo, con tutto l'entusiasmo che stava dimostrando in quel momento.

“Sì. Io, Francesco, Marco e Max andiamo in perlustrazione. Tu stai qui con gli altri.” Rispose con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

“Come? Perché?” Chiese deluso Ermal. Non poteva credere che quello che era successo quella notte, avesse fatto allontanare il moro così tanto: “Perché decido io. E tu stai qua con gli altri.”

“Non è giusto. Non voglio essere inutile. Voglio aiutarvi.” Sapeva di star facendo i capricci, ma proprio non riusciva a comprendere perché Fabrizio si stesse comportando in modo così freddo nei suoi confronti. “Ma sarai d'aiuto. Il tuo compito è di aiutare Enrico ed è quello che farai. Qualcosa dobbiamo mangiare.” 

Il principe ormai batteva i piedi per terra dal nervoso. Era scappato da palazzo per vedere il mondo, non per cercare frutta e tantomeno pelare patate. “Voglio vedere l'isola. Voglio conoscere le cose di cui Max parla sempre!”

Il capitano ormai era parecchio irritato, quindi lo guardò dritto negli occhi con lo sguardo più severo che gli avesse mai visto fare e tuonò: “Ora basta!” La radura calò nel silenzio più totale. Tutta la ciurma smise di fare quello che stava facendo, cominciando a prestare attenzione alla scena che si stava svolgendo davanti ai loro occhi: “Ho detto che devi stare qua e qua rimani! Fine della discussione!”

Ermal era senza parole, come pietrificato. La durezza dello sguardo e delle parole di Fabrizio lo gelarono sul posto. Pensava che l'altro nutrisse almeno un po' di affetto nei suoi confronti, ma a quanto pareva si era sbagliato. Era ancora suo prigioniero e si doveva comportare di conseguenza.

Era stufo di mostrarsi debole davanti agli altri, era stufo di mostrarsi debole in generale. Quindi, girò deluso le spalle al capitano e, preso un cambio che si era portato dalla nave, si addentrò tra gli alberi in cerca del laghetto di cui Francesco gli aveva parlato.

“Tornate al lavoro! Cos'avete tutti da guardare?” Sentì la voce del moro giungere da lontano e, finalmente solo, si abbandonò alle sue emozioni.


	9. Pensieri e Piani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Ho deciso che fosse giunto il momento di entrare un attimo nella testa di Fabbrì!  
> Spero che la cosa venga apprezzata e vi auguro buona lettura!  
> A presto
> 
> Francesca

“Segna gli alberi, Marco.” Erano partiti da qualche minuto e la giugla era immersa in una pace surreale; i raggi del sole filtravano dalle grandi foglie degli alberi da frutto. Il capitano si era portato dieci membri della ciurma, tra i quali Marco, Francesco e Max.

Fabrizio si sentiva in colpa per come aveva trattato il principe, ma aveva bisogno di pensare e lui era sicuramente una distrazione. Era confuso dal suo stesso comportamento e, soprattutto, dalle forti emozioni che aveva provato la notte prima.

Ermal era una creatura straordinaria: non riusciva a capacitarsi di come una sola persona potesse avere così tante sfumature. Da una parte era palese che fosse un reale: era educato, carismatico e in qualche modo altezzoso. Dall'altra, era una persona estremamente fragile, con le sue debolezze e le sue paure. L'aspetto che, però, lo affascinava di più era quello della tenacia e della forza.

Era stato portato contro la sua volontà su una nave pirata e mai l'aveva visto lamentarsi. Quando gli venivano impartiti ordini, li eseguiva senza battere ciglio ed era una cosa molto strana per uno che era abituato ad avere tutti al suo servizio.

Fabrizio era convinto che il riccio gli avesse nascosto qualcosa.

Non si era bevuto neanche per un attimo la storiella che Ermal gli aveva propinato alla locanda per giustificare la sua presenza in quel posto. C'era sicuramente qualcosa che non andava ed era intenzionato a scoprirlo. Peccato che, con il suo comportamento, avesse perso qualsiasi possibilità di conquistare la fiducia del principe.

Si era comportato male, ma non aveva potuto fare altrimenti. Non poteva nascondere di essere rimasto attratto dal ragazzo dal momento in cui l'aveva visto pulire il ponte della nave, armato di tutto il suo orgoglio e della sua tenacia. Da quando, poi, l'aveva visto crollare di fronte alla tempesta, era nato in lui un fortissimo senso di protezione nei suoi confronti.

Aveva visto la sua parte delicata, si poteva rompere in un attimo e non voleva che questo accadesse. Non certo sotto il suo comando. 

La decisione di dirgli del suo passato era stata del tutto istintiva. Per una volta voleva che la persona che avrebbe ascoltato la sua storia, capisse veramente cosa lui potesse aver passato nella sua infanzia. Qualcuno che avesse visitato quei luoghi. Qualcuno che fosse ancora in contatto e conoscesse la sua vera famiglia.

Quella mattina si era svegliato con Ermal tra le braccia, con i suoi ricci che gli solleticavano il collo e si era sentito strano, con il cuore che batteva forte. Si sentì, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, di essere nel posto giusto al momento giusto e aveva avuto veramente paura, forse per la prima volta.

Non doveva dimenticarsi di quale fosse il suo obiettivo. Il principe doveva essere riportato a casa e lui avrebbe riscosso la sua, sicuramente, ingente somma. Non gli si era mai presentata un'occasione del genere nel corso di quei sei anni in cui vagava per i mari e ora non poteva di certo gettarla al vento per i suoi stupidi sentimentalismi.

Era un bravo capitano, aveva una ciurma che si era affidata completamente lui; non poteva certo deluderli.

Per questo si era comportanto in quel modo pochi minuti prima e ancora poteva sentire sulla sua pelle lo sguardo deluso di Ermal, che pian piano si allontanava.

“Fabrizio, qual è il piano?” Fu risvegliato dai suoi pensieri da Marco che gli si si era avvicinato. Era quello della ciurma con cui aveva legato di più e l'amico sapeva di non dover fare domande su quello che era successo la mattina. Se il capitano gliel' avesse voluto dire, l'avrebbe fatto.

“I tesori si trovano nelle catacombe dell'isola. Ci sono stanze altissime laggiù piene d'oro, fino al soffitto!” I pirati si stavano già sfregando le mani in previsione del gran bottino, mentre Fabrizio contiuava: “Ma prima bisogna chiedere il permesso di entrare alle sirene.” Sul volto dei suoi compagni apparì un'ombra di preoccupazione: “Ed è lì che ora stiamo andando.” 

Max si avvicinò a passo svelto: “Sei sicuro? Con quelle creature è meglio non scherzare.” Gli altri annuirono in accordo: “Andiamo prima da maga Ornella. Lei ci consiglierà cosa fare e ci dirà se si può aggirare il pericolo.”

Il capitano era una persona prudente, ma era anche sicuro delle sue capacità e anche di quelle dei suoi uomini. Per cui lo guardò storto e rispose: “Andiamo Max! Da quando hai paura delle avventure?” Gli altri membri della ciurma lo guardavano dubbiosi. Non poteva permettere di perdere la sua autorità per così poco: “Ragazzi, andiamo! Abbiamo affrontato pericoli ben più grandi di una decina di donne pesce!” 

Qualcuno cominciò a convincersi che quella fosse la scelta giusta, quindi rincarò la dose: “Non possiamo addentrarci troppo nell'isola. Voglio tornare all'accampamento prima che faccia sera per controllare la situazione. La ricerca di maga Ornella allungherebbe, inutilmente, la nostra spedizione!”

A quel punto Francesco tirò un sospiro e, superando Fabrizio, disse: “Andiamo ragazzi! Ce le mangiamo per cena quelle sirene!” E tutti, chi più convinto e chi meno, seguirono il compagno. Fabrizio non potè far altro che rivolgergli un cenno del capo, riconoscente.

Era quella la verità. Voleva fare in fretta per tornare al campo e vedere se il principe stesse bene; era comunque preoccupato per averlo lasciato lì con il resto della ciurma. L'unico con cui aveva, più o meno, legato era Enrico che non era certo una persona logorroica; anche se il capitano doveva dimostrare al ragazzo indifferenza, voleva comunque vigilare sul suo stato d'animo.

Quindi, armato del suo pugnale e della fedeltà della sua ciurma, allungò il passo diretto alla grotta delle sirene.

 

***

 

Ermal si annoiava. Aveva fatto un lungo bagno nell'acqua tiepida del laghetto, ma anche quello non era bastato per togliergli il nervosismo dalla pelle. Ermal era anche arrabbiato.

Non conosceva nessuno dei membri della ciurma che erano rimasti se non Enrico, a cui aveva risposto anche male poco prima, quando gli aveva chiesto se lo avesse voluto accompagnare a cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Ora si sentiva anche in colpa.

Se ne stava lì, seduto al centro dell'accampamento, mentre gli altri cercavano di aggiustare la vela nera della nave che si era rovinata durante la tempesta. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e in mano aveva il suo taccuino sul quale non era più riuscito a scrivere nulla.

Era passato dal provare entusiasmo e affetto, al provare tutte quelle sensazioni brutte e adesso non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non di voler dare un pugno nei denti a Fabrizio.

La cosa che lo faceva più innervosire, era che non aveva la più pallida idea del perché l'altro si fosse comportato così nei suoi confronti. Nel senso, sarebbe stato coerente con il ruolo di prigioniero che aveva sulla nave, se non fosse stato per i vari momenti che avevano condiviso durante i giorni precedenti.

Fabrizio era passato dal consolarlo ed aiutarlo, al trattarlo come se fosse un oggetto e questo non lo poteva accettare. Sentiva calpestato anche il suo orgoglio. Insomma, lui era il principe e non poteva permettere che un pirata da quattro soldi si sentisse in diritto di mettergli i piedi in testa come e quando voleva. 

In quei giorni era sempre stato dimostrato rispetto nei suoi confronti e, quindi, cosa poteva essere cambiato?

In quel momento tornò Enrico dalla sua caccia e teneva, appesi ad una corda, quattro conigli: “Ragazzi! Qualcuno è tornato con il pranzo!” Ermal si girò e andò incontro al cuoco: “Mangiamo quelli? Si può?” Aveva già mangiato quell'animale, ma l'aveva già visto servito in tavola, non certo appeso per le zampe con tutti i peli ancora attaccati al corpo.

“Certo ragazzo! Pensavi nascessero morti?” E tutti scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata. “Aiutami ad accendere il fuoco e poi comincia a pelare le patate.” E, come al solito, gli rivolse un sorriso beffardo.

Il principe quindi si mise al lavoro pensando che, anche se ancora innervosito, almeno aveva qualcosa da fare. 

 

***

 

Avevano finalmente mangiato qualcosa che non fosse frutta o verdura e il principe era abbastanza soddisfatto. Ora che si era un po' calmato, però, si ritrovò ad essere ancora più annoiato. Dopo qualche ora che se ne stava a fare disegni con un bastoncino sulla sabbia del laghetto, si ricordò di essere partito da palazzo per un motivo. 

Insomma, qualche giorno prima, questa gente non l'aveva neanche mai vista. Se loro gli davano così tante libertà, non era certo affar suo e ne poteva solo approfittare. Era scappato per viaggiare e conoscere posti nuovi e quello avrebbe fatto. 

Era su un' isola che non aveva mai visto e della quale, tantomeno, aveva sentito parlare. Perché gettare via il suo tempo, quando poteva esplorarla? Stavano tutti facendo la pennichella pomeridiana e, se fosse stato via solo un'oretta, nessuno si sarebbe accorto della sua assenza. 

Quindi Ermal si alzò deciso, andò a prendere la sacca con all'interno il suo taccuino facendo meno rumore possibile e, con sguardo sicuro, si addentrò nella giungla.


	10. La Grotta delle sirene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Sono abbastanza esaltata per questo capitolo e spero che piaccia anche a voi.  
> Non mi dilungo perché voglio lasciarvi alla lettura.  
> Comunque, ho pensato di linkarvi il mio profilo Twitter. Se voleste seguirmi, mi farebbe molto piacere, per farmi domande o anche solo per fare due chiacchiere :) 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Ops_Hi
> 
> A presto! 
> 
> Francesca
> 
> P.S.: Scusate se ci sono errori, ma l'ho riletta molto velocemente perché dovevo tornare a studiare! :(

Fabrizio era in testa alla fila e faceva strada ai compagni tra felci e liane tenendo nella mano destra la sua amata bussola. Marco, subito dietro di lui, teneva in mano la carta dell'isola e dava indicazioni sulla strada da prendere. 

Erano in cammino da qualche ora e ormai dovevano essere vicini alla grotta delle sirene. Infatti, oltrepassando una grande roccia alla loro destra, apparì di fronte ai loro occhi un'altissima cascata che si riversava violentemente in un grosso lago. 

“Eccoci” Bisbigliò il capitano, meravigliato da un così sensazionale spettacolo della natura. 

Francesco lo raggiunse dubbioso: “Capitano, io non vedo nessuna grotta!” Max apparì al loro fianco ridacchiando beffardo: “Quando imparerai a guardare oltre il tuo naso?” E li superò seguendo la riva del lago. Quando giunse al limitare della cascata, si appoggiò al muro di roccia e sparì, come inghiottito.

Gli altri cominciarono a guardarsi spaventati, correndo verso di lui per salvarlo dal pericolo, quando sentirono una risata fragorosa provenire dal muro d'acqua. Fatto un sospiro di solievo, si appoggiarono al muro, imitando quello che aveva fatto Max prima di loro e i loro occhi trovarono un sentiero che conduceva all'interno della montagna.

“Max! Vecchia volpe di mare!” Si congratulò Fabrizio dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, mentre l'altro gli rispondeva con un giocoso occhiolino. “Su, andiamo.”

Si incamminarono lungo un sentiero al fianco della roccia, alla loro sinistra un piccolo fiume che scorreva veloce. Dopo un centinaio di metri giunsero a quella che doveva essere la loro destinazione: un piccolo laghetto scavato nella pietra e sui muri varie pitture rupestri rappresentanti la storia dell'isola. All'ingresso di quella stanza naturale, infatti, c'era quella che doveva essere la rappresentazione stilizzata della leggenda di Cristalda e Pizzomunno. 

“E ora che facciamo?” Chiese Francesco, osservando quella storia narrata sulle pareti. Sedendosi in un angolo, Fabrizio rispose: “Aspettiamo.” 

Passarono una decina di minuti, durante i quali i pirati cercarono di recuperare le forze, mangiando qualche frutto. Ad un tratto, l'acqua del laghetto cominciò a muoversi e apparvero ai loro occhi tre magnifiche sirene. “Guarda, guarda, abbiamo dei visitatori!” Disse quella al centro, sorridendo maliziosa ai loro ospiti. 

Erano emerse solo per metà e la coda era a malapena visibile, ma nessuno di loro aveva mai visto delle donne così belle in tutta la loro vita. Erano rimasti ammaliati, con le bocche aperte e gli occhi appena spalancati nel guardare quella splendida visione. Fabrizio ricordò in quel momento di essere il capo di quella banda e quindi si fece avanti: “Buongiorno. Mi presento: sono capitan Fabrizio Moro. Io e la mia ciurma siamo momentaneamente vostri ospiti.” 

“E cosa possiamo fare per te, caro Fabrizio?” Chiese battendo le ciglia la sirena a destra. Il capitano rimase impassibile di fronte a tanta civetteria e rispose: “Vorremmo il vostro permesso per entrare nelle catacombe.”

Le tre ragazze si scambiaro sguardi d'intesa e quella alla sinistra prese parola: “Non diamo più quel permesso da trent'anni. Gli umani non possono più entrare nelle catacombe.” 

I pirati, nel sentire quella risposta, si riscossero e cominciarono a guardarsi confusi, con una punta di rabbia. Fabrizio, essendo portavoce, chiese: “Se posso chiedere: Come mai? Vedete, abbiamo fatto un lungo viaggio e non vorremmo averlo fatto invano.” 

La sirena al centro alzò, maliziosa, un sopracciglio: “Perché menti a noi, uomo? Sappiamo da dove venite. Non prendeteci per sciocche.” 

Il capitano fece un passo indietro sorpreso, ma contemporaneamente imbarazzato, e decise di tacere, aspettando una risposta alla sua precedente domanda. “Trent'anni fa giunse sulle coste un tale che venne a chiederci la stessa cosa che tu ci stai chiedendo. Noi ovviamente acconsentimmo. Siamo solo guardiani e non interferiamo sul volere degli dei del mare.” fece una pausa: “Se l'uomo aveva oltrepassato la tempesta allora era il benvenuto.”

A quel punto continuò la sirena alla sua destra: “Era un pescatore, un uomo umile e giusto. Voleva semplicemente una collana per conquistare la donna di cui si era follemente innamorato e noi eravamo felici di dare una mano.” Nessuno degli interlocutori credette ai bronci che si dipinsero sui loro volti: “Gli abbiamo detto l'unica regola che andava rispettata: 'non prendere la candela'.”

Infine prese parola la sirena alla sinistra: “Quell'oggetto racchiude in sé la cosa più brmata che ci sia: il potere. Nessun uomo poteva averlo tutto per sé. Per questo doveva rimanere lì, nelle catacombe.” I pirati ascoltavano a bocca aperta: “Ma l'essere umano è la creatura più disubbidiente e affamata di gloria che ci sia e il pescatore trasgredì la regola e fuggì con l'unico oggetto che non doveva essere rubato. Da quel giorno nessuno della vostra razza può più addentrarsi laggiù.” 

Fabrizio assimilò tutte le informazioni che gli erano state date, cercando di prendere tempo per poter acquistare la fiducia delle guardiane: “Ma noi siamo pirati! Non vogliamo il potere. Vogliamo solo oro. Non potete privare tutti di un così grande tesoro per l'errore di uno solo.” 

“Le regole sono fatte per essere rispettate, capitano. Questo tu lo dovresti sapere.” Rispose una delle ragazze, guardandolo con aria di chi sapeva più di quello che intendeva.

“Cosa intendi dire?” Chiese quindi il moro.

“Percepiamo il sangue nobile che scorre nelle tue vene. Sei stato cresciuto in una corte e, di conseguenza, conosci che il rispetto per la legge viene al primo posto in una comunità.” La sirena alla destra prese parola sogghignando: “Una cosa che Re Meta non ha di certo compreso.”

Fabrizio non poteva credere alle sue orecchie: “Come?”

La sirena alla sinistra rispose: “Re Meta è il ladro! Il sovrano del vostro regno è un impostore.” Fece una pausa per poi continuare maligna: “Ma una maledizione è stata scagliata sulla sua famiglia. La donna di cui era innamorato è, infatti, morta poco dopo aver dato alla luce il suo unico figlio, il quale è destinato a tornare da dove è moralmente venuto: prigioniero nelle profondità di quest'isola.”

Un'ondata di panico prese spazio nel cuore di Fabrizio e il suo pensiero corse immediatamente ad Ermal. Dovevano andarsene da lì il più in fretta possibile. Dagli sguardi che si stavano scambiando i suoi compagni, capì che anche loro avevano capito che la situazione era grave e che il principe era in pericolo. Doveva trovare il modo per uscire da quella grotta senza destare sospetti, ma proprio mentre stava per ringraziare gentilmente per raggiungere l'accampamento: “Ah ragazzi, siete qui! Scusa capitano se mi sono permesso di disubbidire, ma c'era come una forza che mi spingeva verso questo posto. Non so neanche come sono arrivato qui!” E si lasciò sfuggire una risatina isterica. 

Fabrizio e il resto della ciurma rimasero pietrificati: “Beh, cosa sono quelle facce? Non sono mica morto!”

Appena era entrato il principe nella grotta le sirene avevano cominciato ad annusare l'aria e quando riconobbero lo stesso sangue di quell'uomo che le aveva derubate anni prima, si voltaro di scatto e si gettarono sul riccio. 

Ermal si mise a scappare, ma le sirene erano veloci e si muovevano nell'acqua ad una velocità impressionante. Ad un tratto quella che stava al centro fece un guizzo in avanti e lo prese per la caviglia cercando di portarlo con lei sul fondo del fiume, ma Ermal se era aggrappato con tutte le sue forze ad una radice che sporgeva dalla roccia. Non avrebbe retto ancora per molto, ormai sentiva le dita cominciare a far male e le mani erano tutte lacerate; del sangue cominciò a bagnargli i polpastrelli rendendo la presa scivolosa. 

“Lascialo andare!” Il principe si girò e vide Fabrizio che teneva per il braccio una delle sirene, mentre le puntava minaccioso un pugnale al collo. “Lascialo. Andare.” Disse con minacciosa lentezza tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla creatura che aveva appena mollato la presa su Ermal.

Una piccola frase, poche parole uscirono dalla bocca della donna pesce che sembrava essere il capo: “Prendine un altro.” E la sirena che sembrava mancare all'appello in quella situazione di stallo emerse dall'acqua, prese Marco per le caviglie e lo trasportò con sé nelle profondità. Si sentirono urla e preghiere e poi , come erano venute, le sirene se ne andarono, lasciando la ciurma nel silenzio più totale, con un Ermal tremante, un Fabrizio incredulo e un pirata in meno.

 

***

 

Fabrizio era su tutte le furie. Doveva risolvere quela situazione, ma era troppo arrabbiato per pensarci in quel momento. Max aveva provato a dirgli di ragionare con lucidità, che avrebbero trovato una soluzione aiutati da maga Ornella, ma in quel momento avrebbe ucciso Ermal con le sue mani. Quindi, girò le spalle ai suoi compagni e con passo svelto e infuriato si diresse verso l'accampamento seguendo i segni sugli alberi lasciati da Francesco. 

Gli veniva da piangere da quanto era nervoso e non gli era mai successo. Aveva molto probabilmente perso il suo migliore amico solo perché quello stupido di un principe non era stato in grado di eseguire un suo ordine.

Era quasi sera quando arrivò al campo. Non salutò nessuno e se ne andò dritto verso il laghetto per riflettere un po' in santa pace. 

Era lì da chissà quanto tempo, quando sentì delle foglie muoversi alle sue spalle, segno che qualcuno stava arrivando. Non si aspettava che, però, gli arrivasse alle orecchie la voce del riccio: “Mi dispiace. È colpa mia.”

Fabrizio perse tutta la calma che aveva riacquistato in quei momenti passati sulle acque calme di fronte a lui e, alzandosi e fronteggiando il rpiù piccolo, tuonò: “Certo che è colpa tua! Stai al campo! Cosa c'è di difficile da capire in questa frase?”

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, spaventato dal tono di voce del capitano: “Mi annoiavo. Ho sbagliato!” La sua voce verso la fine prese un po' di sicurezza.

“Me ne fotto se pensi di aver sbagliato! Sei un bambino viziato! Se Marco muore è solo colpa tua!” Continuava a urlare stando ad un palmo dal volto del riccio che aveva assunto una posizione difensiva. Il suo sguardo passò da spaventato a determinato e si mise anche lui ad alzare il tono di voce: “Mi hai lasciato qua per un motivo che solo tu sai! Mi hai trattato malissimo e io non lo posso permettere!”

Fabrizio si avvicinò ancora di più, era veramente furioso: “Il tuo cervellino altezzoso non ti ha forse suggerito che magari volessi proteggerti? Eh?? Questo non te l'ha suggerito? Ti suggerisce solo di fare cazzate!”

Ermal era offeso e veramente arrabbiato, quindi rispose a tono: “Non osere parlarmi in questo modo! Sono comunque il tuo principe! Nessuno ti ha chiesto di rapirmi e nessuno ti ha chiesto, tantomeno, di proteggermi!” Fece una pausa e continuò: “Ho imparato a farlo da solo e non mi serve il tuo aiuto!” Fabrizio stava pensando a una risposta da dare, ma non riusciva a rispondere neanche a sé stesso, quindi il riccio continuò: “Quindi perché lo fai?”

Il capitano ora non era più arrabbiato solo con Ermal, ma anche con sé stesso quindi rispose furioso: “Non lo so!”

Il principe allora abbassò la voce: “Ripeto la domanda. Perché lo fai?”

E Fabrizio lo guardò negli occhi, quegli occhi pieni di determinazione e coraggio e si dimenticò per un attimo di tutto: del suo ruolo, dei suoi doveri, di quello che era successo. Quindi, gli prese veloce il volto tra le mani, tirandogli leggermente i capelli e, con forza, lo baciò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa ;)


	11. L'ora di prendere delle decisioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola people!
> 
> Causa neve, gelo e altre cose sono stata un po' occupata, quindi mi sono ricavata un piccolo buco per non lasciarvi troppo in attesa. Spero comunque che il capitolo vi piaccia e credo di fare il prossimo aggiornamento abbastanza presto! Grazie a tutti per i commenti, come sempre siete troppo gentili!  
> Buona lettura
> 
> Francesca
> 
> P.S.: Twitter: https://twitter.com/Ops_Hi

In quell'istante il mondo si fermò. Ermal non sentiva più nulla: non c'era più il laghetto di fianco a loro, non c'erano più le discussioni dei pirati a pochi metri, non c'era più quella civetta che li fissava dall'alto, non c'era più neanche il suo corpo. 

Ora, con le labbra di Fabrizio che premevano delicate sulle sue, stava provando quello che aveva letto in migliaia di racconti, i quali non rendevano l'idea di quanto il cuore stesse battendo forte nel suo petto.

Era una statua di sale, non riusciva a muovere un muscolo. Sentiva contemporaneamente caldo e freddo. Il capitano, non ricevendo nessuna reazione, si allontanò lentamente con sguardo interrogativo, trovando gli occhi aperti e spaventati del principe che sembravano oltrepassarlo.

“Scusami. Non so cosa mi sia preso. Sono un po' confuso.” Ermal continuava a guardare il vuoto: “Ti prego. Va' a dormire e dimentica quello che è successo.” Con sguardo basso si girò prendendo il sentiero che l'avrebbe riportato al campo. 

Fu in quel preciso momento che il riccio parve riprendere pieno possesso del suo corpo e, con una mossa repentina, lo fermò per un braccio, lo fece girare e fece scontrare nuovamente le loro labbra. Era un bacio diverso dal precedente: c'era più sicurezza, decisione ed Ermal bramava riprovare le sensazioni che aveva sentito pochi secondi prima. 

Si staccò di qualche millimetro e, con le labbra che tremavano e sfioravano quelle del capitano, sussurrò: “Non so come si fa.” Aveva gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse per l'imbarazzo. Fabrizio gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante: “Lascia fare a me.” E gli baciò dolcemente entrambe le guance per poi tornare sulla sua bocca.

Dette piccoli baci, leggeri come ali di farfalla, sul contorno delle sue labbra per poi concentrarsi sul labbro inferiore, delineandone le forme con la punta della lingua. Ermal era assuefatto e un'ondata di calore gli scese languida nel petto, fino a posarsi sul basso ventre. 

Aprì la bocca liberando un piccolo gemito e il capitano ne approfittò per approfondire il contatto, inserendo la lingua tra quei preziosi boccioli di rosa. Intanto le sue mani erano intrecciate nei ricci dell'altro e gli massaggiavano lentamente il capo; si staccò un attimo per sussurrare: “Toccami.” 

La voce languida del moro fece leggermente mugolare il ragazzo che cominciò a far vagare le sue mani sulla camicia rossa che indossava l'altro, facendole fermare sui suoi fianchi per poi intrufolarsi al di sotto della stoffa, toccando la sua pelle accaldata.

Si strinsero l'uno all'altro come se ne andasse della loro vita. Due pezzi di un puzzle che si incastravano perfettamente. Le loro lingue danzavano una danza lenta e suadente e le mani si muovevano lente sui loro corpi, cercando di memorizzare ogni centimetro di pelle che toccavano.

Fabrizio si staccò per riprendere fiato, lasciando un piccolo morso che fece ridacchiare il più piccolo e prese tra le dita un ricciolo ribelle che aveva coperto la sua faccia: “Così delicato.” Gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte: “Così forte.” Uno sul naso: “Così bello.” 

Ormai il capitano era completamente soggiogato dall'innocenza di Ermal e stava per riappropriarsi delle sue labbra quando udì la voce di Francesco provenire dal bosco: “Capitano!” I due sembrarono immediatamente tornare in sé e si allontarono velocemente volgendo poi lo sguardo verso il pirata che stava arrivando verso di loro.

“Abbiamo bisogno di sapere le prossime mosse.” Fabrizio si sentì imbarazzato e colpevole. Come si era potuto dimenticare di avere una grossa responsabilità? Ora più che mai la sua ciurma aveva bisogno del suo aiuto e della sua presenza: mai aveva perso un compagno e tantomeno un amico. 

Così annuì sospirando: “Certo. Andiamo. Aveva bisogno di risolvere una questione.” E detto questo, Francesco tornò sui suoi passi. Il moro prese un profondo respiro e si incamminò lungo il sentiero, non prima di aver sfiorato con la punta delle dita la mano abbandonata su un fianco del principe.

 

***

 

Ermal tornò al campo pochi minuti dopo, guancie ancora rosse e labbra gonfie. I pirati stavano discutendo animatamente, mentre Fabrizio sembrava riflettere di fronte a loro. Si sedette alla sinistra di Enrico che, non appena lo vide, gli diede un leggero schiaffo sulla testa: “La prossima volta che decidi di farti un giretto, cerca di non cacciarti nei guai!” 

Il principe, quindi, si sentì in dovere di dire qualcosa, quindi si alzò e, alzando la voce al di sopra di quelle della ciurma, disse: “Scusatemi!” Tutti si girarono verso di lui: “È tutta colpa mia. Mi dispiace. Sarei dovuto rimanere qui, come mi era stato detto.” Gli veniva da piangere quindi si risedette velocemente, quando sentì la voce del capitano rispondere: “Ormai quel che è fatto, è fatto. Non serve a niente sentirsi responsabili.” 

Ermal alzò lo sguardo puntandolo negli occhi del moro, quegli occhi che pochi minuti prima erano così vicini ai suoi: “Pure io potevo seguire il consiglio di Max e non andare dalle sirene, ma ora eccoci qua. Quello che possiamo fare è, se c'è, trovare una soluzione.”

A quel punto il pirata interpellato si alzò: “Capitano, so di essere pesante, ma andiamo da maga Ornella! Lei è l'unica che può sapere come risolvere la situazione! Se le leggende che si narrano sono vere, Marco dovrebbe essere imprigionato, ma vivo.” 

Fabrizio a queste parole annuì: “Credo che questa sia l'unica opzione possibile. Non ce ne andremo da qui finché non avremo liberato il nostro compagno.” Detto questo si alzò e, stiracchiandosi, disse: “Ora però riposiamoci. Domani faremo un lungo cammino.” Lanciò uno sguardo ad Ermal: “E andremo tutti.”

Il principe aprì la bocca con stupore: si era già rassegnato all'idea di stare lì a far niente un altro giorno, mentre la ciurma andava a rischiare la vita in giro per l'isola. Quindi guardò il capitano e, non appena ebbe la sua attenzione, mimò con le labbra un riconoscente 'Grazie'.

 

***

 

Aveva dormito, per la prima notte, sereno e tranquillo. Forse la cosa era dovuta al fatto che si fosse nuovamente addormentato tra le braccia di Fabrizio che, con il suo respiro, l'aveva cullato dandogli ogni tanto dei piccoli baci sulla fronte e sulle labbra. 

Era come se non riuscissero a fare a meno di cercarsi in qualsiasi momento o situazione. Ora che il muro era stato scavalcato, era come se non riuscissero a fare a meno di avere un contatto ed Ermal non poteva che esserne felice.

Le sensazioni di fiducia e di protezione che gli dava l'altro lo rendevano quasi euforico ed aveva scoperto, con quel bacio, che il pirata gli piaceva, e anche tanto. Non sapeva come si sarebbe risolta la situazione, ma quello che sapeva era che ora voleva ubriacarsi di quelle nuove emozioni che stava provando.

Le prime luci dell'alba lo svegliarono e, come al solito, trovò la ciurma indaffarata nel prepararsi per la spedizione. Questa volta era diverso perché sarebbero andati tutti, quindi dovevano portare tutto con loro, senza lasciare niente al campo. 

Erano ottimisti sulla riuscita della missione e avevano intenzione, una volta liberato Marco, di ripartire subito, senza rischiare di perdere qualcun altro nei misteri dell'isola.

“Buongiorno, raggio di sole!” Lo salutò ridacchiando Francesco e, come il giorno prima, gli lanciò un mango: “Dormito bene?” Chiese facendogli un occhiolino furbo, come se avesse capito che le cose tra lui e il capitano erano cambiate.

“Benissimo, grazie!” Rispose con un sorrisone il principe, addentando il frutto e osservando l'altro che si allontava con gli occhi di chi la sapeva lunga. 

Con lo sguardo si spostò a cercare, quindi, il moro mentre gli tornavano in mente tutti i ricordi della sera prima e un sorriso stupido gli si disegnò sulle labbra quando lo vide intento nell'impartire ordini alla sua ciurma.

In quel momento, Fabrizio si accorse di essere osservato e ricambiò lo sguardo, lanciandogli un sorriso e agitando la mano a mò di saluto, un 'buongiorno' sulle labbra.

Ed Ermal pensò che sì, quella sarebbe stata una grande giornata.


	12. In viaggio verso la Maga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Come promesso eccomi qua con un capitolo un po' più descrittivo, ma necessario, sperando di non annoiarvi!  
> Ringrazio sempre tutti per i commenti sia qui che su twitter. Come sempre sono onorata!  
> Vi lascio alla lettura e torno a spalare la neve ahahaha  
> A presto!
> 
> Francesca
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Ops_Hi

Erano partiti dal campo a metà mattina e i raggi del sole filtravano tra le foglie degli alberi, formando giochi di luce nell'aria. Erano in fila e si muovevano veloci tra il fogliame facendo attenzione a qualsiasi rumore. In testa al gruppo c'era Max che, con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, seguiva la civetta che li guidava dall'alto.

Dietro di lui c'era tutta la ciurma che, come al solito, cantava e rideva; varie bottiglie di Rhum giravano tra loro, mentre Fabrizio ed Ermal chiudevano la fila.

Il capitano aveva deciso di godersi il momento, senza pensare troppo alle conseguenze che la loro relazione avrebbe comportato. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo da lì a qualche ora e di certo non voleva pensare a cosa poteva succedere tra pochi giorni. Il principe non era più suo prigioniero da un pezzo, forse da quando era salito su quella nave. 

Non voleva essere lui a scegliere per il suo futuro. Sarebbe stato egoista da parte sua pretendere di avere il riccio tutto per sé quando l'altro aveva delle responsabilità ed un regno da mandare avanti, ma d'altra parte si era ormai abituato alla sua presenza e la reputava quasi indispensabile. Non voleva, quindi, pensare a quello che sarebbe successo dopo la missione di salvataggio, ma voleva vivere per quello che era: un pirata senza pensieri.

Ermal, d'altra parte, era felice. Era partito da palazzo per scoprire cose nuove ed era quello che stava facendo. Mentre stavano preparandosi per la partenza, Francesco gli aveva raccontato quello che avevano detto le sirene sulla sua famiglia e sul suo destino. Sapeva che il padre era una persona meschina, ma non poteva credere che fosse così disonesto da aver ottenuto il potere con l'inganno. 

Tutte le storie che gli erano state narrate da bambino sui suoi predecessori erano bugie e non sapeva più in cosa credere. Era stato cresciuto per governare, ma sarebbe stato il sovrano di un popolo che in realtà non era mai stato né suo, né tantomeno di suo padre. Con quale potere poteva rivendicare quel diritto?

Fortunatamente, però, aveva trovato un suo posto in quella ciurma e la sentiva quasi come quella famiglia che non aveva mai avuto. Si preoccupavano per lui e nel loro strano modo di dimostrare affetto, sentiva che gli volevano bene.

Poi c'era Fabrizio.

Non sapeva ancora descrivere tutte le emozioni che provava in sua presenza. Era come essere fuori dal suo corpo e al tempo stesso avere un contatto fortissimo con ogni cellula del suo organismo. Quando era con lui sentiva di avere la forza per superare qualsiasi ostacolo e allo stesso momento era debole di fronte alla grandezza di quello che il capitano gli faceva provare.

Ogni sfioramento, ogni parola era un colpo al cuore e l'aria gli mancava, sentiva un forte calore al collo e le guancie si coloravano di un rosso cremisi. 

Stavano camminando da un po' e il principe cominciava a sentire la fatica: non era certo abitutato a tanto movimento. Le piante non riuscivano a bloccare il caldo asfisiante di mezzogiorno e la fronte era imperlata di sudore.

“Ehy! Se vuoi ci fermiamo.” Gli disse Fabrizio, notando la sua difficoltà e posandogli dolcemente una mano alla base della schiena.

“No, prima arriviamo e prima risolviamo questa situazione.” Rispose Ermal. “Avrei solo bisogno di pensare ad altro.” Il capitano annuì, mentre il principe rifletteva: “Perché non mi racconti di come sei diventato capitano?”

Le labbra del pirata, a quella richiesta, si tesero in un sorriso affettuoso: “Sempre curiosi, eh?” Il riccio rispose con una risatina affaticata: “Sì, voglio sapere tutto e avevi detto che me l'avresti raccontato.” In quel momento uno strano senso di colpa si impossessò di lui. 

Fabrizio gli aveva detto cose importanti sul suo passato e lui non era ancora stato onesto riguardo la sua fuga da palazzo. Se pretendeva fiducia, doveva dare qualcosa in cambio e, quindi, si ripromise che presto gli avrebbe detto tutto.

“Beh, dove eravamo rimasti?” Il capitano era pensieroso, cercando di riprendere il filo del discorso: “Ah già! Andato via da palazzo, mi sono diretto al porto.” I suoi occhi andavano lontano, mentre sembrava rivivere vari momenti della sua vita: “Ero giovane e non avevo vissuto molto, chiuso a palazzo, quindi quando vidi tutta quella gente che rideva, donne quasi nude che si prostituivano e venivano toccate da uomini sporchi e ubriachi, provai un forte senso di ribrezzo e paura.” 

Fece una pausa, Ermal ascoltava in silenzio e non aveva intenzione di interrompere: “Camminavo a sguardo basso in cerca di una locanda dove passare la notte. Ogni tre passi una donna mi si attaccava al braccio cercando di portarmi con sé in qualche luogo nascosto. Penso non vedessero da tanto una persona che potesse definirsi effettivamente tale e non una bestia.” 

Si girò per vedere la reazione del ragazzo più piccolo, che sembrava tranquillo, e poi continuò: “Vagavo da una mezz'ora ed ero stanco e triste. Ero senza una casa e non sapevo cosa ne sarebbe stato del mio futuro. Trovai una locanda che sembrava essere meno malconcia delle altre ed entrai. Non era molto diversa da quella in cui abbiamo trovato te.”

Ermal cercò di immaginare cosa avrebbe provato se si fosse trovato nella stessa situazione di Fabrizio. Alla fine lui non si era dovuto imbattere in una situazione difficile come quella in cui si era trovato il capitano. Non aveva visto la desolazione della gente del porto e si sentiva fortunato ad aver trovato una ciurma come quella del pirata che gli stava di fronte: un gruppo che lo rispettasse e che lo facesse sentire parte di esso.

“Appena entrato chiesi una stanza. Volevo stare da solo e togliermi di dosso quell'odore di sporco e miseria. Stavo per salire al piano superiore, quando un pirata con un grande cappello, matita sotto gli occhi e sguardo malizioso, mi tagliò la strada.” I suoi occhi presero una sfumatura di tristezza. “Ricordo ancora la sua prima domanda: 'cerchi qualcosa, ragazzo?' Non so come, ma aveva capito che avevo bisogno di uno scopo per la mia vita. Era un pirata di tutto rispetto e sprizzava autorità da tutti i pori. Il suo nome era capitan Morgan, la sua ciurma è diventata presto la mia casa, la mia famiglia ed è quella che ti ritrovi davanti in questo momento”. 

Ermal era sorpreso: “Come hai fatto a diventare loro capitano? E dove è finito Morgan?” 

Fabrizio sorrise affettuoso per la curiosità del più piccolo: “Vide subito del potenziale in me e pian piano ha cominciato ad assegnarmi compiti di sempre maggiore responsabilità, finché un giorno si ammalò. Non voleva dipendere dai suoi compagni in quelle condizioni, quindi mi chiamò nella sua stanza e mi sussurrò: 'da domani la bloody singer è tua' e si addormentò. Il giorno dopo era scomparso.” Una piccola lacrima gli rigò una guancia ed Ermal la raccolse in silenzio.

“Credo si sia buttato in mare. Come ho detto, non voleva essere un peso. Mi ha trattato come un figlio insegnandomi tutto quello che c'era da sapere per navigare per mare: leggere le carte e la bussola, ammainare le vele e guidare il timone. Mi ha raccontato leggende sui posti da visitare, ricchi di tesori e bellezze. Mi ha insegnato come amare una donna.” Fece un sorriso beffardo: “Beh, quello non mi è stato granché d'aiuto.” 

Il principe sentì il forte desiderio di stargli vicino in quel momento, come se sapesse che l'altro aveva bisogno del suo appoggio; quindi gli prese la mano destra, facendo intrecciare le loro dita e si mise ad accarezzare delicato il dorso con il pollice per poi sussurrare: “Mi dispiace”.

Speva che non c'erano parole giuste per una perdita; ne aveva sentite tante nel corso della sua vita e migliaia di guardi di pena gli passarono di fronte agli occhi. Non voleva dare quella sensazione, voleva che Fabrizio sapesse che lui non provava pietà nei suoi confronti, ma voleva solo essergli di conforto in un momento in cui gli si era dimostrato debole e umano, abbandonando tutta la sua spavalderia.

Il capitano gli rivolse uno sguardo riconoscente e stava per lasciargli un dolce bacio sulle labbra, quando: “Ci siamo!” Sentì urlare Max dalla testa della fila. 

Il moro alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto e notò che la civetta aveva cominciato a fare cerchi nel cielo, sopra le loro teste. Al di là della vegetazione, si poteva scorgere del fumo proveniente da un camino e, superato l'ultimo muro di felci, si trovarono davanti una casetta di legno nascosta tra i rami di una grande quercia; delle scalette partivano dalle radici fino a giungere all'entrata. 

Ermal non riusciva a spiegarsi come potesse reggersi, in condizioni così precarie; sembrava rimanere in piedi come per magia e proprio in quel momento uscì dalla porta una signora molto alta, capelli rosso fuoco e occhi incredibilmente azzurri. Aveva un lungo vestito di mille colori che gli arrivava alle caviglie e scendeva gli scalini con grazia ed eleganza. 

Una volta arrivata davanti a loro, con uno sbuffo pronunciò: “ Eccovi qua! Vi aspettavo!” In quel momento si accorse della presenza di Max: “Mio caro! Come mai non li hai fatti venire qui prima?” Il pirata,alzando gli occhi al cielo, rispose: “Ci ho provato, credimi.” E rivolse un'occhiata storta a Fabrizio che abbassò lo sguardo colpevole: “Credo sia colpa mia, maga Ornella”.

La donna lo squadrò con sguardo indagatore, come per leggergli l'anima: “Capisco. Beh, cerchiamo di risolvere questo disastro!” E si girò, diretta alla grande quercia: “Ah! Quasi dimenticavo. Principe Ermal, è un piacere averla tra noi.” E, seguita da tutti i membri della ciurma, entrò nella casetta.


	13. Maga Ornella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera people!  
> Mi dispiace di essere riuscita ad aggiornare solo oggi, ma Domenica sono stata tutto il giorno ai seggi e ieri era meglio se non aggiornavo (avrei fatto morire tutti ahahah). Inoltre, dovevo fare un po' chiarezza nella mia testa su quella che era la trama. Quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia avevo un'idea e, pian piano sta cambiando, quindi dovevo rimettere in ordine le cose. Ora è tutto a posto e so perfettamente dove stiamo andando; a volte serve fermarsi un attimo per riflettere.  
> Detto questo, grazie mille per i commenti come sempre, sia qua che su Twitter e vi auguro una buona lettura. In questo capitolo si spiegano un po' di cose e si fanno un po' di piani.  
> A presto!
> 
> Francesca
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Ops_Hi

La casetta era senza ombra di dubbio stregata. Ermal non poteva credere ai propri occhi quando, entrato per ultimo, vide che senza alcun problema tutta la ciurma si era sistemata vicino alle pareti e c'era spazio ancora per altrettante persone. 

I soffitti erano alti e degli uccellini svolazzavano qua e là; in un angolo stava bollendo un grande calderone e al centro della stanza c'era un ampio tavolo rotorno circondato da varie sedie, su ognuna delle quali era inciso con eleganza il nome dell'uomo che l'avrebbe occupata. 

Maga Ornella si sedette sull'unica senza un nome, ma perfettamente riconoscibile: era intagliata così da sembrare un trono, con ampi braccioli e uno schienale di rami intrecciati, qualche fiore a decorare l'incastro.

“Bene! Sedete, sedete! Abbiamo molto di cui parlare.” Mentre Ermal e Fabrizio prendevano posto, i pirati si guardavano confusi tra loro. Non sapevano leggere, quindi individuare la loro seduta non risultava un compito semplice. La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo e con uno sbuffo impaziente disse: “Va beh, sedetevi dove vi pare. Odio i pirati.”

Una volta accomodati, la maga alzò le mani al cielo e le battè tre volte. In un attimo il tavolo si riempì delle più svariate pietanze, varie bottiglie di Rhum stavano al centro: “Scusate se alcune cose sono fredde. Vi aspettavo più di un giorno fa.” La ciurma era rimasta con gli occhi e le bocche splancate e guardavano la donna con stupore: “Non siate maleducati! So che avete fame. Parlemo quando avrete la pancia piena.” 

Erano giorni che non facevano un pasto che si potesse definire tale e quello era un pranzo più che rispettabile, quindi bastò quell'incoraggiamento affinché tutti si buttassero su quel succulento banchetto.

La rossa li guardava con apprensione e, quando anche l'ultima fetta di arrosto fu terminata, si schiarì la voce: “Dunque, capitano, mi sembra che abbiate combinato un bel pasticcio.” Fabrizio si mise subito sull'attenti e rispose: “Non era nostra intenzione perdere un compagno. È stato tutto frutto di un malinteso.”

La maga scoppiò in una poderosa risata: “Oh no, mio caro. Non intendevo quello! Avete sbagliato sin dal momento in cui avete preso il principe con voi.” E gli riservò un'occhiata furba: “Certo non potevate sapere tutto quello che sarebbe successo, ma andiamo! Portare una creatura così preziosa su un'isola sperduta e piena di pericoli non mi è sembrata una mossa molto saggia!”

Ermal si sentì in dovere di intervenire: “C'è una ribellione nel mio regno. Non potevo essere riportato a palazzo senza che la ciurma venisse attaccata.” 

Sul viso di Ornella si dipense un sorriso canzonatorio: “Ecco, riguardo a questo ho una domanda. Quando hai intenzione di dire a chi ti sta proteggendo che tu al tuo caro palazzo non vuoi ritornare?”

Il volto del principe si bloccò prima in un'espressione di pura sorpresa, poi di paura. Non voleva che Fabrizio, che ora lo stava guardando confuso, lo scoprisse in quel modo: “Maga Ornella, mi permetta, ma questi non sono affari suoi. Io sono prigioniero, ma posso ancora decidere cosa confessare e quando.” 

Sul volto del moro passò per un secondo un lampo di tristezza, mentre la maga ridacchiava: “Oh, non sei mai stato prigioniero, tesoro, vero capitano?” Fabrizio negò lievemente col capo, mentre Ermal abbassava lo sguardo colpevole.  
Il riccio si fidava ciecamente del pirata e aveva tutta l'intenzione di svelargli tutto sulle sue scelte e sul suo passato. Semplicemente non ne aveva avuto il coraggio ed ora si stava pentendo di non aver ritagliato neanche dieci minuti ,in quelle lunghe notti di sguardi, per raccontare qualcosa di sé.

La ciurma ascoltava in silenzio non capendo a pieno quello che stava succedendo, mentre la maga vagava con lo sguardo su di loro: “So che avete spiegato al principe la sua posizione in tutto questo. Se non vi dispace, però, prima di dirvi cosa faremo, vorrei raccontarvi un po' di storia”

Non ricevando nessuna obiezione, continuò: “Le sirene non sono nate per essere cattive. Il loro ruolo sull'isola è sempre stato quello di essere a guardia del tesoro che essa contiene e di mantenere l'equilibrio tra tutte le cose presenti su questa terra.” 

I pirati ascoltavano con attenzione, mentre la maga sembrava essere stata creata per raccontare quella storia: “Vero è che la loro natura impone di imprigionare giovani uomini nei loro palazzi sottomarini, ma anche questo sta nell'ordine naturale di tutte le cose. In passato hanno sempre dato una scelta e le loro vittime hanno sempre saputo a cosa andavano incontro accettando le loro proposte. Da qualche secolo le cose sono cambiate.”

Max intervenne: “Stai forse parlando di Cristalda?” La maga sorrise, come se gli fosse tornato alla mente un lontano ricordo: “Si, amico mio. Quella volta le sirene peccarono d'invidia e questo le macchiò per l'eternità. Da quel momento cominciarono ad agire d'istinto, senza più nessuna regola e questo portò l'equilibrio a vacillare.” 

Si schiarì un attimo la voce: “Erano consapevoli si essere nel torto e di star facendo del male a tutto ciò che esiste, per questo mi trasformarono in una maga, così da poter ristabilire il giusto equilibrio in tutte le cose; così da poter aggiustare quello che loro distruggevano.” 

Un silenzio surreale aleggiava nella stanza: “Ed è per questo che posso aiutarvi. Loro non hanno dato una scelta al vostro amico. L'hanno preso con la forza, andando contro a quella che è la loro natura. Posso liberare, quindi, il vostro compagno Marco.”

La ciurma si lasciò andare ad un profondo sospiro di sollievo, qualcuno addirittura si mise a ridere di gioia. Anche Fabrizio aveva gli occhi che brillavano di felicità e si rilassò in un ampio sorriso. 

“C'è un però.” Tornò il silenzio in un'aria carica di aspettativa: “Non posso fare molto per il principe. Una maledizione è stata scagliata sulla sua famiglia e, in quanto tale, non può essere rotta facilmente.” 

Fabrizio prese parola: “Ma ci dev'essere qualcosa che possiamo fare. Non possiamo certo abbandonarlo qui.” Era ancora turbato dal desiderio di sapere cosa Ermal gli teneva nascosto, ma in quel momento si sentì in dovere di rassicurarlo, prendendogli la mano sotto il tavolo e portandosela sul ginocchio, accarezzandogli delicatamente il dorso con il pollice.

“Io non posso riparare al danno fatto dal re, ma il nostro principe ha tutti i mezzi per poterlo fare. Deve solo leggere nel suo cuore e avrà tutte le risposte che cerca.” Il riccio era confuso. Non aveva la più pallida idea di quello che la donna gli stesse suggerendo e non sapeva cosa pensare per poter risolvere le cose. 

“Maga Ornella, io non lo so.” Rispose con il volto abbassato, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e il peso dell'impotenza a gravargli sulle spalle.

“Mi è proibito dirti chiaramente quello che devi fare, ma posso dirti di cercare in te stesso. È normale che adesso tu non lo sappia, ma è nel momento del bisogno che le cose si fanno chiare e diventano semplici. In quell'attimo saprai cosa fare.” E gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di affetto e dolcezza.

Ci fu un intero minuto di silenzio in cui nessuno riuscì a proferire parola, troppo immerso nei propri pensieri. La maga quindi si alzò e, andando verso il calderone pronunciò: “Vi consiglio di riposare. Partiremo domani mattina tutti insieme per la grotta delle sirene ed io mi devo preparare.”

La ciurma sembrò risvegliarsi da quello stato di torpore e Francesco prese parola: “Quindi, se ho ben capito, le sirene sbagliano, ma si sentono in colpa per quello che fanno perché la loro natura sarebbe quella di mantenere l'equilibrio.” Cercava di far chiarezza nella sua mente, mettendo insieme le idee: “E lei è stata trasformata per aiutarle a mantenere il loro compito di guardiane nell'isola.” 

La maga rimase di spalle e annuì lentamente: “Ma quindi lei chi era veramente?”

Nell'aria aleggiò una leggera risatina canzonatoria: “Non l'hai ancora capito, sciocco?”

Si girò lentamente e facendo un occhiolino furbo disse: “Io sono Cristalda.”


	14. Nella Sera

Sotto la quercia, la maga aveva preparato per loro un accampamento con varie tende dove passare la notte e la ciurma se le suddivise in modo naturale. Erano più sereni e il clima che si respirava era rilassato. 

Maga Ornella, o Cristalda, aveva dato loro certezze e speranza. Per quanto riguardava Marco, non avrebbe avuto nessun problema nel liberarlo, mentre per Ermal c'era comunque una via d'uscita nascosta. La riuscita della missione nella sua interezza dipendeva solamente dal ragazzo e questo pensiero, seppur egoista, rendeva i pirati più tranquilli.

Intanto il riccio, mentre gli altri si sistemavano, si era ritagliato un piccolo momento di solitudine nella giungla. Aveva trovato un piccolo prato con tanti fiori e illuminato dal sole, quindi si era coricato e aveva cominciato a riflettere su ciò che la maga gli sveva suggerito.

Non riusciva a trovare una risposta ed era agitato, ma, al tempo stesso, era fiducioso che ne sarebbe venuto a capo in un modo o nell'altro. Certo, sarebbe stato meglio non rischiare di rimanere imprigionato per l'eternità in una prigione sottomarina, ma comunque ormai il danno era stato fatto e in qualche modo doveva rimediare.

In più sapeva di dover parlare con il capitano e di renderlo partecipe di una pate importante della sua vita. Lui l'aveva fatto e voleva ricambiare anche se sapeva avrebbe fatto male ricordare certi momenti della sua infanzia.

Era completamente immerso nei suoi pensieri, ad occhi chiusi e non si accorse che Fabrizio si era seduto al suo fianco e lo stava osservando dall'alto, cercando le parole giuste per intavolare un discorso con una persona a cui aveva dato fiducia, ma che, a quanto pareva, non lo ricambiava.

Il moro era in una posizione difficile: non voleva costringere il più piccolo a condividere qualcosa contro la sua volontà, ma d'altra parte era curioso e desiderava essere a conoscenza di ciò che sembrava turbarlo, così da potergli essere d'aiuto.

“Una moneta per i tuoi pensieri.” Ermal si ridestò e lo guardo confuso, cercando di capire al tempo stesso se il capitano fosse in qualche modo arrabbiato con lui. Sul suo viso leggeva tranquillità, ma percepiva insicurezza e tristezza nel suo sguardo, tensione sulla sua fronte.

“Volevo dirtelo.” Fabrizio cominciò a negare con il capo: “Non c'è problema. Non pretendo...” Fu fermato dalle dita del principe che si posarono delicate sulle sue labbra: “Lo so. Mi ero ripromesso di raccontarti la mia storia, ma sono successe così tante cose e tu avevi così tanti pensieri per la testa. Non me la sono sentita.”

Il capitano prese la mano del più piccolo che ancora gli accarezzava le labbra, intrecciando le loro dita e se la portò al petto: “Non voglio costringerti. Sta a te decidere e io non voglio forzarti. Il fatto che io ti abbia raccontato la mia storia, non ti obbliga a raccontarmi la tua.”

Ermal non ci pensò neanche un secondo. La sua decisione l'aveva già presa e non aveva intenzione di temporeggiare su una cosa che comunque sapeva sarebbe successa, quindi prese un grosso respiro e parlò: “Sono scappato.” Gli uscì una risatina: “Credo mi stiano anche cercando, ma non posso esserne certo. Forse mio padre è anche contento che io non ci sia.”

I suoi occhi divennero subito più tristi: “Io e lui non andiamo più d'accordo da molto tempo. Non mi ricordo neanche più una sua parola gentile nei miei confronti.” Gli occhi fissi in quelli di Fabrizio, in cerca di qualsiasi reazione: “Avevo sei anni quando mia madre è morta e ancora ricordo la deluzione che provai quando mio padre chiuse la porta della sala del trono. Lasciandomi fuori, quella volte, mise la parola fine alla nostra famiglia e in questi dodici anni le cose sono solo peggiorate.” 

Gli occhi del capitano erano colmi di affetto e, con delicatezza, prese Ermal tra le braccia intrecciando le loro gambe, facendogli appoggiare la testa riccia sul petto e cominciando ad accarezzargli i capelli, mentre il ragazzo continuava: “Da quel giorno è come impazzito. Era paranoico e totalmente folle. Ora che so tutta la sua storia posso capirne il motivo.” 

Tirò leggermente su con il naso: “Cominciò a darmi la colpa per tutto quello che gli succedeva di brutto. Bastava che una cameriera rompesse un bicchiere che il problema veniva subito ricondotto a me e, ovviamente, tutto questo aveva delle conseguenze.”

Si staccò piano da Fabrizio, un'espressione di incertezza a piegargli le sopracciglia e si alzò lentamente la camincia mostrando i fianchi e il petto. La sua pelle era un campo di battaglia, era disseminata di costellazioni di cicatrici e bruciature. Le labbra e gli occhi del capitano si trasformarono in un'espressione di pura rabbia, le sue mani si serrarono in pugni. Si alzò in piedi e si mise a misurare la radura a grandi passi, sbuffando come per smaltire la furia che gli stava montando dentro.

Ermal gli si piazzò di fronte e lo fermò prendendogli il volto tra le mani e obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi: “Ehy, ehy. Sono qui e sto bene. Calmati.” Fabrizio sbuffò: “Stavo per riportarti da quel mostro e non mi hai detto nulla!” Era arrabbiato e stringeva i polsi del più piccolo tra le mani: “E tu non me l'hai detto! Se non ci fossero stati i ribelli, tu ora saresti stato là con quel mostro!”

Il principe non sapeva come calmare il pirata e la presa sui polsi cominciava a fare male. Non voleva però dirglielo per non farlo sentire in colpa, quindi fece l'unica cosa che era riuscita a tranquillizzare il capitano la volta precedente, si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò.

In un primo momento, Fabrizio si irrigidì e strinse forte gli occhi. Quando capì ciò che stava succedendo si calmò, lasciò le braccia del riccio e gli prese il volto tra le mani, cominciando ad accarezzargli piano le guance. Le mani del più piccolo trovarono posto sui fianchi del moro e, sulle labbra potè sentire un sussurrato: “Scusami. Ora ci sono io a proteggerti.”

Uno sciame di brividi gli partì dal collo e raggiunse ogni parte del suo corpo facendolo leggermente tremare e, in un attimo, una nuova sicurezza si impossessò di lui. Si fidava ciecamente del capitano e glielo voleva dimostrare; inoltre, non sapeva se l'indomani tutto sarebbe andato come programmato. Era una missione pericolosa, soprattutto per lui che poteva perdere tutto se non trovava una soluzione, quindi, con un soffio sulle labbra, rispose: “Fammi tuo. Fai l'amore con me.” 

Fabrizio non potè credere alle proprie orecchie e si staccò, cercando negli occhi di Ermal qualsiasi segno di incertezza. Non ne trovò, quindi chiese: “Sei sicuro?”

Come risposta, Ermal si alzò nuovamente sulle punte dei piedi e, togliendosi la camicia riprese a baciarlo, più profondamente e con maggiore intenzione. 

Il moro non era mai stato impacciato in quel genere di cose. Sapeva come e dove toccare un uomo per dargli piacere, ma con il più piccolo era diverso. Le sensazioni che provava nei suoi confronti erano tutte nuove e si sentiva come stregato da quel miscuglio di innocenza e sicurezza. Non sapeva dove mettere le mani da quanto lo desiderava. 

Sapeva perfettamente che era la prima volta per Ermal e questo lo spaventava perché quello era un momento importante e non voleva rovinarlo facendogli male o comportandosi egoisticamente.

Sentiva il principe dappertutto: dentro gli occhi, nelle orecchie, sulle labbra, sotto la pelle. Quando Ermal, parecchio eccitato, prese a darsi piacere da solo strofinandosi contro la sua gamba, decise di prendere in mano le redini della situazione.

Si tolse la camicia e, con una mano sul petto del riccio, lo spinse in modo tale che si coricasse sul prato. Ormai il sole stava tramontando e il cielo era dipinto di un rosso fuoco, come se fosse testimone della passione che stava dilagando tra i due amanti.

Il capitano lasciò piccoli baci sulle labbra dell'altro scendendo poi lungo il collo, dove si mise a giocare con la sua pelle, lasciando marchi. “Questi lividi si vedranno, ma loro danno piacere” ed Ermal gemette quando Fabrizio si spostò ancora più in basso, lambendo con la lingua ogni cicatrice presente sul suo petto e lasciando su ognuna dei teneri baci.

Il principe era sovratato dall'emozione. La sua testa era in una nuovola di fumo ed era completamente immerso in tutto quell'affetto che il più grande gli stava dimostrando. Non sapeva cosa dire e probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito neanche a parlare, quindi si limitò ad afferrare i ciuffi ribelli del moro, tirandoli lievemente e riportandolo sulla sua bocca per dargli un bacio che sapeva di gratidutine e ammirazione.

Era così confuso e inebriato dal profumo della pelle del capitano che non si accorse che i suoi pantaloni erano finiti chissà dove, insieme a quelli dell'altro e ora si trovavano pelle contro pelle. Sentiva ogni terminazione nervosa del suo corpo e percepiva ogni punto di contatto della sua pelle con quella del capitano. “Se faccio qualcosa che ti da fastidio, fermami.” Sussurrò con fermezza Fabrizio, mentre Ermal annuiva con vigore.

Il capitano ricominciò il suo viaggio lungo la pelle nivea del riccio e, quando arrivò all'ombelico, rallentò accarezzando col naso la leggera peluria e continuando giù lungo i fianchi. Il principe ormai era completamente in balia di quelle nuove emozioni che gli stringevano il cuore e gli facevano pizzicare tutta la schiena e, non riuscendo a contenersi, gli andò incontro con il bacino.

Il più grande ridacchiò leggermente sul membro del ragazzo, che gemette rumorosamente e sibilò: “Non con tutta questa fretta, principessa.” E gli riservò un giocoso occhiolino mentre gli occhi di Ermal lo osservavano languidi. 

A quel punto Fabrizio si mise due dita in bocca succhiandole e, una volta tolte, disse serio: “Dimmi se il dolore diventa insopportabile. Posso fermarmi in qualsiasi momento.” E detto questo si chinò di nuovo sul membro eccitato del più piccolo e lo leccò in tutta la sua lunghezza. Prese poi la punta tra le labbra, lambendola delicatamente con la lingua, mentre Ermal aveva cominciato a gemere incontrollato ed era sempre più confuso, perché se questo era dolore, allora poteva provarlo per tutta la vita.

Fu proprio in quel momento che, però, il capitano gli prese le ginocchia e se le portò sulle spalle, cominciando ad accarezzare con la punta delle dita la sua apertura, mentre inglobava completamente la sua erezione tra le labbra. Ermal cominciò a sentirsi un po' a disagio, ma il piacere che provava lo confondeva e quindi mise da parte le sue inibizionni e annuì, sapendo che il moro lo stava studiando dal basso.

Ricevuto il consenso per continuare, Fabrizio inserì piano l'indice nella sua apertura, fino a che il più piccolo non emise una smorfia di fastidio. Si staccò e sussurrò: “Tutto bene?” Il principe annuì e, riacquistata la voce, cercò di confermare anche con le parole: “T-ti prego. Continua.”

Il capitano lo guardò dubbioso e continuò ad intrufolarsi sempre più in profondità, millimentro per millimetro, all'interno del riccio che continuava a sussurrare: “Non fermarti” per rassicurarlo.

Una volta che tutto il primo dito fu dentro, cominciò a muoverlo, osservando ogni più piccola reazione dell'altro, che pian piano trasformo la smorfia di fastidio in piacere. Era con la bocca aperta e gli occhi chiusi; si godeva la sensazione di quell'intrusione e, quando il moro capì che poteva continuare, disse: “Ora ne aggiungo un altro.”

Sempre controllando le reazioni del più piccolo, Fabrizio inserì il secondo dito. Ermal sembrava essersi abituato ed era completamente immerso nel piacere e, quando il più grande si mise a sforbiciare per aprirlo al meglio, cominciò ad ansimare velocemente. 

Fu quando il capitano girò il polso e piegò le dita che il riccio vide le stelle e lanciò un gemito più forte di tutti gli altri, mentre il più grande ridacchiò: “Eccolo lì!”

Il principe in quel momento, però, si sentì quasi perso e gli sembrò che il moro fosse lontanissimo, quindi lo prese per la nuca e se lo portò vicino, avvicinandosi poi per baciarlo con passione, bocche aperte e lingue confuse, mentre Fabrizio continuava a prepararlo con attenzione.

“Va bene. Ora questo farà male.” Gli rivolse uno sguardo premuroso e gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli: “Tu guarda me e fidati.” Aspettò che Ermal annuisse, prima di chinarsi per lasciargli un dolce bacio a stampo, per poi avvicinarsi alla sua apertura con la punta del suo membro.

Pian piano si intrufolò e si dovette fermare. Ermal era diventato un fascio di nervi, sudava e le sopracciglia si erano aggrottate in un'espressione di dolore. Fabrizio non sapeva cosa fare, quindi fece per ritrarsi quando il riccio gli afferrò i fianchi e, mettendosi in una posizione più comoda, sussurrò: “C-continua”.

Il capitano annuì e rispose: “Non so se dopo riuscirò a fermarmi.” Il più piccolo gli rivolse un sorriso stanco: “Mi fido di te”.

Con queste parole, il moro continuò la sua intrusione, fino alla fine. Si fermò, studiando i lineamenti del principe che, pian piano, si rilassavano: “Dimmi quando posso muovermi”.

Passarono secondi interminabili durante i quali entrambi respiravano profondamente, fino a che Ermal non annuì lievemente e mosse i fianche verso quelli di Fabrizio che cominciò a muoversi delicatamente.

Il principe cominciò a piagnucolare: “Fa un male cane!” Mentre il capitano cercava di ritrovare il suo punto così da alleviare un po' di quel dolore: “Ora passa. Ti tengo.” E con la punta delle dita asciugò delle lacrime solitarie che erano sfuggite al controllo degli occhi castani del principe.

Mano a mano che il ritmo delle spinte aumentava, Ermal si sentiva sempre di più a suo agio e cominciò ad andare incontro al movimento di Fabrizio. Ricominciò ad ansimare e, quando finalmente il pirata trovò il suo punto, prese a gemere forte e un calore potente gli esplose nel petto, facendogli chiudere gli occhi e annebbiare il cervello.

Il capitano sapeva come muoversi e cercava di cavalacare l'onda del piacere, rimandando il più possibile l'orgasmo. Voleva che il principe capisse pienamente quanto potesse offrirgli quel momento di massima intimità e provò un senso di unione totale che non aveva mai sentito prima.

Si rituffò quindi sulle sue labbra mentre con una mano cominciava a pompare l'erezione del più piccolo per fargli raggiungere il massimo piacere. “Sto per venire. Dimmi che ci sei.” Ermal annuì e rispose: “Q-q-quasi” tra un gemito e l'altro. Il moro dette ancora qualche stoccata e con un grido il principe venne sui loro stomaci uniti e sulla mano del capitano che lo accompagnò nell'orgasmo per poi uscire per non fargli male. 

Il riccio era estasiato e aveva il sorriso più bello che gli avesse mai visto. Gli occhi chiusi che rivivevano e cercavano di mettere in ordine le emozioni che aveva appena provato. Con quest'immagine davanti agli occhi, Fabrizio non potè far altro che venire nella sua mano con un lungo gemito.

Recuperò le due camicie e con la sua pulì i loro petti per poi coricarsi di fianco al principe ed osservarlo con un sorriso carico di affetto sulle labbra. Ermal si accorse di essere osservato e si voltò verso di lui, dandogli un veloce bacio a stampo e sussurrandogli: “Grazie”.

Il pirata lo abbracciò e mettendogli un riccio dietro l'orecchio rispose: “Ora dormi, principessa”. 

E il riccio non potè far altro che chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi tra le braccia di Morfeo.

 

***

 

Intanto al campo, un Francesco trafelato cercava tra le tende finché non si imbattè nella figura autoritaria della maga: “Cristalda! Non trovo né il principe, né il capitano e sto cominciando a preoccuparmi! È quasi notte!”

La donna gli rivolse un sorriso furbo e facendogli un occhiolino rispose: “Oh, mio caro! Sono sicura che non sono mai stati meglio!”

E detto questo, lasciando un pirata confuso alle sue spalle, sparì nella notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera gente!  
> E' la mia prima fan fiction e non ho mai descritto una scena del genere, quindi se fa schifo o vi ho deluso, mi dispiace!  
> Ho messo le note in fondo perché se no vi spoileravo tutto e ora vado a nascondermi una profondissima buca. Non l'ho neanche riletto perché ero un sacco imbarazzata! Comunque ditemi se il capitolo vi è piaciuto... sono tornata un attimo ad occuparmi dei nostri cari protagonisti!  
> A presto!
> 
> Francesca


	15. Lo scambio (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola people!  
> Eccomi qua. Ho avuto molti impegni questa settimana e sono riuscita solo ora a scrivere. Ho deciso di divedere questa parte in due pezzi perché sennò il capitolo veniva veramente troppo lungo. Comunque domani metterò la seconda parte, che sarà la fine della prima parte della storia. (Non so se sono stata chiara ahahahah ho detto 10 volte la parola 'parte')   
> Comunque grazie mille per la pazienza, per i commenti e anche solo per chi la legge. Sono veramente molto contenta del riscontro e niente.. vi lascio alla lettura e spero che il capitolo vi piaccia. Il prossimo sarà un po' più pieno d'azione, visto l'argomento.  
> A presto!
> 
> Francesca

Ermal si era svegliato nella sua tenda. Aveva la testa appoggiata al petto di Fabrizio che l'aveva abbracciato tutta la notte, tenendolo stretto a sé, come se avesse avuto paura che, in qualche modo, sarebbe sparito nel nulla.

Ma il principe non voleva più scappare, sentiva di aver trovato finalmente il suo posto; non era il palazzo, non era la strada, non era qualche posto lontano che aveva un tempo desiderato visitare, non era la ciurma: era tra le braccia del capitano.

Il senso di completezza che aveva provato poche ore prima non l'aveva mai provato ed era sicuro che fosse una cosa difficile da raggiungere, addirittura da immaginare. Tutti i romanzi che aveva letto e i racconti che gli erano stati narrati, non l'avevano preparato neanche in minima parte a quell'emozione totalizzante che l'aveva fatto volare per qualche attimo.

Come potevano esistere al mondo l'odio, il dolore, la frustrazione, quando era stato creato un sentimento così potente come l'amore? Era ormai sicuro di provare questo nei confronti di Fabrizio e gli sembrava assurdo, dato che lo conosceva da così poco.

Ma cos'altro poteva essere quell'emozione che ti faceva desiderare di superare qualsiasi ostacolo e barriera? Soprattutto per uno come lui che nella vita aveva visto solo delusione e amarezza. Per la prima volta aveva un motivo vero per vivere, una ragione per credere che la sua vita aveva un senso.

Stava raggiungendo questa nuova consapevolezza mentre osservava il volto del moro, immerso nel sonno. Era così bello e, malgrado il suo ruolo, aveva il cuore puro. Sapeva cos'era l'onore e il rispetto; gli si leggeva negli occhi e in ogni decisione che prendeva la dedizione che provava per la sua ciurma.

Cominciò quindi a sfiorare i lineamenti del suo viso con le dita, la fronte, gli occhi, il naso, la fossetta di cupido e si soffermò sulle labbra, delineandone leggero i contorni. Fabrizio, mantenendo gli occhi chiusi, le piegò in un tenero sorriso e allora Ermal si chinò a baciarle delicatamente. 

Il capitano, completamente sveglio, lo prese per la vita e con decisione ribaltò le posizioni approfondendo il bacio, mordicchiando di tanto in tanto il labbro inferiore del più piccolo.

“Buongiorno” Mormorò staccandosi e perdendosi negli occhi castani del principe, mentre, fronte contro fronte, faceva sfiorare i loro nasi, per poi rituffarsi sulle sue labbra.

Ermal prese tra le dita qualche ciocca dei suoi capelli, prendendo a tirarli leggermente, mentre le loro lingue giocavano con lentezza tra loro. Il principe si staccò e si avvicinò all'orecchio sinistro del capitano: “Dobbiamo andare” sussurrò mordendogli piano il lobo. Non sapeva dove avesse trovato tutta quella sicurezza, ma agiva d'istinto e a quanto pareva funzionava, visto che il pirata rispose con un grugnito: “No. Tu ora stai qui. Sei il mio progioniero.” 

Poteva sentire la propria eccitazione crescere e sentiva sicuramente quella di Fabrizio sulla sua coscia: “Tu mi farai impazzire, principessa.” Il riccio rispose con una leggera risata; ormai non gli dava più fastidio quel nomignolo, anzi lo trovava dolce e pieno d'affetto, se veniva pronunciato dal moro. Si mise quindi a strusciarsi contro il corpo del più grande in un modo che a lui sembrava sensuale, ma proprio in quel momento la loro tenda venne scossa da un bastone e la testa di maga Ornella apparve sull'entrata: “Forza piccioncini. È ora di andare. Non costringetemi a far sparire l'accampamento.” 

Le guance di Ermal andarono completamente a fuoco, mentre Fabrizio sembrava a suo agio con la propria nudità e si alzò, sbuffando ironicamente: “Grazie mille, Cristalda!” E la donna se ne andò, rivolgendo loro un occhiolino birichino.

 

***

 

Si erano preparati alla svelta, prendendo lo stretto indispensabile e si erano messi subito in cammino. La maga aveva dato loro le indicazioni su come si sarebbero dovuti comportare all'interno della grotta.

Sarebbero entrati tutti, ma solo lei avrebbe parlato per non creare incomprensioni: “le sirene sanno come usare le vostre parole contro di voi” aveva detto. La prima cosa alla quale pensare sarebbe stata la liberazione di Marco e quella parte sarebbe stata abbastanza semplice. Il problema era che la presenza del principe poteva distrarre le donne pesce, quindi aveva dato a tutti una mantellina con un cappuccio che copriva per metà i loro volti, così che il riccio non potesse essere individuato nel gruppo.

Le sirene potevano facilmente percepire la presenza di Ermal, ma non potendo sapere esattamente chi fosse, non potevano fare mosse avventate, imprigionando la persona sbagliata in presenza della maga.

“State calmi e non prendete iniziative. Andrà tutto bene.” Li aveva rassicurati e la ciurma era tranquilla e fiduciosa nella riuscita del piano. Se si fossero comportati bene, sarebbe andato tutto nel modo migliore e, per quanto riguardava il principe, la donna aveva detto: “Sua maestà sa già cosa fare. Deve solo cercare nei suoi ricordi più profondi.” E il capitano aveva stretto la sua mano, mentre il principe si concentrava per riuscire a capire su cosa si dovesse concentrare per risolvere quel grattacapo.

Erano in viaggio da parecchio e ormai avevano indossato tutti le proprie mantelline, quando arrivarono all'alta cascata che all'interno nascondeva quel posto meraviglioso che era la grotta delle sirene.

Entrarono in fila indiana, Cristalda in testa e il principe nel mezzo, giungendo alla stanza finale, dove l'altra volta avevano parlato con le tre guardiane. Aspettavano pazientemente, mentre nessuno osava parlare per evitare di far percepire chi di loro fosse il principe. 

Passò qualche minuto, quando dall'acqua spuntarono questa volta sette sirene, in una formazione a triangolo, che li scrutavano con sguardo attento. 

“Salve, mie care.” Proruppe la maga, facendo un lieve inchino: “Sono venuta a risolvere una piccola incomprensione.”

La ragazza al centro parlò: “Niente incomprensione. Noi abbiamo fatto solo uno scambio. Il principe doveva venire con noi. Al posto suo abbiamo preso un compagno.” Continuò quella alla sua destra: “L'equilibrio è stato ristabilito.”

Maga Ornella proruppe in una risata sarcastica: “Amiche mie, non provate a prendermi per stupida. Come può una maledizione essere raggirata prendendo un uomo a caso al posto del soggetto della profezia?” Le guardò con aria di sfida: “Voi l'avete preso come ostaggio senza alcun diritto e l'ordine non è stato restituito. L'isola soffre e, con questo rapimento, avete aggravato la situazione.” 

Le sirene si scambiarono uno sguardo: “Sappiamo chi porti con te, pur non sapendo esattamente chi sia tra questi uomini. Sei forse venuta qui per sfidarci?”  
La maga rispose: “Nient'affatto. Sono venuta qui per risolvere le cose. Rendetemi il pirata.” La sirena al centro si avvicinò: “Molto bene. Sarà fatto. Ma prima spiegaci perché hai rivelato la tua identità a questi uomini. Anche questo contribuisce al malessere dell'isola. Per tutti devi essere solo maga Ornella!”

Con un sorriso beffardo che nascondeva una grande felicità, la donna rispose: “Sai meglio di me che giorno sarà domani. Sono passati altri cent'anni. Che senso avrebbe avuto nascondermi, quando l'avrebbero scoperto comunque, una volta tornata nella mia figura umana?”

La sirena tornò al suo posto e rispose: “Diventi sempre più sentimentale quando si avvicina il giorno prestabilito, Cristalda. Ma te lo concedo. Quel che è giusto, è giusto.” Si girò verso le ultime ragazze: “Portate il prigioniero.”

Con un salto leggiadro, le due sparirono nell'acqua, mentre la maga faceva un sospiro di sollievo. Riemersero dopo pochi secondi, portando per i gomiti Marco. Era come addormentato, gli occhi chiusi e il volto rilassato; sarebbe sembrato normale se non fosse stato per il colore bluastro della pelle, dovuto alla mancanza di respiro. 

“State tranquilli. Nelle prigioni dorate la magia tiene gli uomini vivi e i loro sogni alimentano l'energia dell'isola.” Disse una sirena, come per giustificarsi, e continuò: “Per questo siamo obbligate a prenderli. Questo posto non esisterebbe altrimenti.”

Detto questo, le donne pesce si ritrassero e la maga alzò le mani facendo fluttuare il pirata fino ai suoi piedi. Una volta disteso, Cristalda emise una luce potente dal suo bastone, appoggiato sul cuore di Marco che, pian piano, recuperò colore. 

Tutti stavano trattenendo il fiato di fronte a tutta quella magia e stavano per urlare dalla gioia quando il pirata, con un attacco di tosse, si mise a sputare una grande quantità d'acqua, riacquistando la capacità di respirare. 

Cristalda, però, diede a tutti un'occhiata di ammonimento: non era ancora il momento di gioire. Infatti, mentre il pirata stava cercando di riunirsi ai suoi compagni, cercando di ridare forza alle sue gambe, la maga gli sussurrò: “Non fiatare.” Per poi girarsi verso le guardiane: “Grazie, mie care. Buona parte è stata fatta.”

La sirena al centro la guardò con aria di sfida: “Adesso tocca a te, però.” 

Si avvicinò alla ciurma, annusando l'aria e scrutando ogni singolo membro del gruppo: “Dacci ora quello che è nostro!”


	16. Lo scambio (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera gente!  
> Ecco qua la seconda parte, che doveva arrivare ieri, ma non ho avuto neanche un minuto per mettermi davanti alla tastiera.  
> Ormai con questo capitolo si conclude la parte sull'isola. Direi che è stato fatto tutto quello che c'era da fare (in tutti i sensi), quindi possiamo andare avanti!  
> Vi auguro quindi buona lettura e come sempre vi ringrazio per i commenti e vi invito a lasciarli. Spero di aver reso questo capitolo come era dipinto nella mia testa.  
> A presto!
> 
> Francesca

Un silenzio surreale era calato nella grotta, la tensione si poteva percepire chiara sulla pelle, da quanto era tangibile. Maga Ornella si era fatta da parte, ora non poteva fare niente, doveva solo confidare nell'istinto del principe.

Fabrizio era una statua, cercava di rimanere il più fermo possibile, ma gli tremavano le mani e il respiro gli mancava. Se le sirene non li avessero già visti, sarebbe andato lui al suo posto, si sarebbe sacrificato per quei ricci e per quegli occhi profondi. Certo, l'inganno sarebbe durato poco: una maledizione non si poteva spezzare con una bugia, ma almeno la ciurma avrebbe avuto il tempo per tornare al sicuro sulla Bloody Singer.

Era da giorni che malediva l'istante in cui aveva deciso di salpare per quell'isola, guidato solo dalla sua sete di ricchezza, ma certo non poteva neanche lontanamente immaginare che si sarebbe trovato in quella situazione. Non poteva neanche sognare di potersi legare così tanto ad Ermal, in modo così profondo e puro.

Si sentiva in colpa per averlo obbligato a quella scelta che lo stava logorando. Come poteva un ragazzo così giovane avere il coraggio di affrontare la prigionia eterna, dover saltare nel buio senza avere la certezza di poter riemergere, appoggiandosi solo ed esclusivamente alle proprie forze?

Sperava che il principe sapesse che lui in quel momento lui gli era vicino, che percepisse la sua paura, che incanalasse la forza e l'amore che da lontano cercava di infondergli.

Nel frattempo le sirene scrutavano con occhi attenti tutti quei volti incappucciati, quando dal centro uno di loro fece un passo avanti, si tolse la mantella e parlò con tutta la fierezza che aveva in corpo:” Eccomi. È me che state cercando.”

Le sette donne pesce si girarono in contemporanea verso il principe che le guardava con aria di sfida; una di loro rispose: “Molto bene, principe Meta. Finalmente hai il coraggio di rispondere delle azioni di tuo padre.”

Ermal la guardò disgustato: “Non sono qui per rimediare agli errori del re. Non voglio per lui nessuna redenzione. Sono qui per fare ciò che è giusto.”

Fece quindi un altro passo avanti e disse: “Sono pronto.”

Le sirene si avventarono su di lui e, mentre lo trascinavano verso l'acqua, un'altra figura si fece spazio correndo e cercando si aggrappare il principe urlando: “No!” Maga Ornella si frappose tra Fabrizio e il gruppo che stava pian piano scomparendo e sussurrò: “Abbi fede in lui.”

Il capitano era un ammasso tremante di ossa e si lasciò andare in ginocchio sulla pietra continuando a fissare negli occhi il principe che ricambiava lo sguardo con un sorriso rassicurante che sprigionava la forza di cinque eserciti. E, mentre con gli occhi si davano l'ultimo saluto, Ermal scomparì tra le acque.

 

***

 

Appena entrato in acqua, il riccio percepì che le sirene avevano aumentato la velocità e stavano nuotando ad un ritmo forsennato. L'aria cominciava a mancargli e sapeva di non poter resistere ancora a lungo.

Aveva ancora impressi nella mente gli occhi di Fabrizio che annegavano nei suoi e aveva percepito chiaramente l'amore nelle sue iridi scure.  
Mentre stava pian piano perdendo le forze ricordò il loro primo incontro nella locanda, il modo in cui aveva ammirato il suo carisma e la sua autorevolezza.

Ricordò il giorno in cui gli disse che sarebbero andati sull'isola di Cristalda, il racconto di Max, di come avesse pensato che Fabrizio fosse l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto.

Poi, come un flash, la notte in cui gli aveva raccontato la sua storia, l'arrivo sull'isola e la crisi di panico, il modo in cui si era sentito protetto.

Con una stretta al cuore rivide la litigata sulla riva del laghetto che aveva dato la scintilla per far sbocciare la loro passione, la notte in cui avevano fatto l'amore guardandosi negli occhi, scavando nelle loro anime.

Ormai i polmoni si stavano stringendo e sentiva gli occhi chiudersi, mentre le sirene non davano segno di voler rallentare la loro corsa. Si era rassegnato alla prigionia, non aveva trovato la soluzione ed era troppo debole per poterla cercare.

Quel senso di desolazione gli fece ricordare gli anni passati a cercare l'approvazione di un padre che non c'era mai stato, che l'aveva insultato, picchiato e deriso per le sue debolezze. Gli fece rivedere le notti chiuso nella sua stanza a piangere, a desiderare un amico, a toccarsi le braccia ferite e il petto bruciante.

Aprì leggermente gli occhi, stanco, quando una sirena gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo avvicinò al suo volto, come a voler far scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio dal quale non si sarebbe mai più risvegliato. In quel preciso momento, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, gli tornò in mente sua madre.

Forse nei suoi sogni l'avrebbe rivista mentre gli raccontava le sue storie preferite, sotto quelle coperte che per lui poi avrebbero assunto tutto un altro significato. Forse avrebbe potuto raccontargli di quello che aveva visto fuori da palazzo, di aver imparato a pelare le patate e a lavare il ponte di una nave, della sua voglia di riscatto.

La rivide mentre, devastata dalla sua malattia, con la testa appoggiata sul cuscino, lo guardava con amore, accarezzandogli la guancia. Rivisse il momento in cui gli donò quella pietra verde che ora era appesa al suo collo e gli pesava, era come se lo trascinasse, se cercasse di attirare la sua attenzione.

La prese tra le mani e notò che era come se il ciondolo tremasse tra le sue dita, le vibrazioni aumentavano e una frase rimbombava prepotente nella sua testa: _“Cambia le tue Stelle!”_ Ermal aprì gli occhi di scatto, mentre l'acqua cominciava ad entrargli nel naso e nella bocca e la sirena si avvicinava sempre di più.

Le loro bocche si stavano quasi per sfiorare, quando il principe mise la pietra tra di loro e cominciò a pensare a rotazione, come un mantra:

_Cambia le tue Stelle_

_Cambia le tue Stelle_

_Cambia le tue Stelle_

Lo smeraldo cominciò ad emanare una potente luce verde che fece allontanate immediatamente tutte le sirene, che lo guardavano con sorpresa. Le sette donne si scambiarono sguardi insicuri e chinarono le teste verso il principe facendogli arrivare i loro pensieri: _“Non sappiamo come tu potessi essere in possesso di una magia simile, ma la maledizione è stata rotta. Dobbiamo lasciarti andare.”_

E lo ripresero per i gomiti, conducendolo in superficie, mentre Ermal pensava: _“Grazie mamma”_ e poi fu il buio.

 

***

 

Si risvegliò con una leggera brezza che gli accarezzava i capelli, il rumore del mare nelle orecchie ed una guancia sulla sabbia. Cominciò a tirarsi su, ancora indolenzito, mentre cercava di farsi tornare alla mente esattamente quello che era successo.

Lanciò uno sguardo al cielo, dove uno stormo di gabbiani stavano volando in cerchio, e accarezzò lo smeraldo che portava al collo rigirandoselo tra le mani, mentre una lacrima gli solcava la guancia.

Da lontano sentì un urlo, che dalla voce sembrava appartenere a Max: “Eccolo là! L'abbiamo trovato!”

Il cuore gli si riempì subito di gioia e cercò di alzarsi in piedi, camminando zoppicante verso quelli che ormai erano i suoi compagni. Dal gruppo si staccò Fabrizio che gli corse incontro a perdifiato, mentre la luna stava pian piano raggiungendo il suo posto nel cielo.

Quando il capitano fu abbastanza vicino, il principe gli si gettò tra le braccia mentre il più grande gli sussurrava in un orecchio: “Ce l'hai fatta! Sono così fiero di te.” accarezzandogli i capelli.

Ermal si lasciò andare in un pianto liberatorio, mentre prendeva il viso del moro tra le mani facendo scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio che sapeva di sollievo e felicità. Si tenevano stretti con la ciurma che pian piano si avvicinava con cautela, per non interrompere quel momento prezioso per entrambi.

Dal fondo poi comparì maga Ornella che, con un sorriso affettuoso, si avvicinò alla coppia. “Sono così felice che tu abbia capito, mio caro.”

Il principe si staccò dall'abbraccio e rivolse uno sguardo riconoscente alla donna: “Grazie per avermi aiutato a risolvere questa cosa. Senza i tuoi consigli non ce l'avrei fatta.”

La maga gli diede una delicata carezza sulla guancia: “Dovevi solo pescare tra i tuoi ricordi, quello giusto. Quando detti questo ciondolo alla tua povera madre non sapevo che saresti diventato l'uomo buono e determinato che sei ora.”

Ermal, a queste parole, rispose con le sopracciglia arcuate dalla confusione: “Le hai dato tu lo smeraldo?” La donna rispose con tono serio: “Quando tuo padre compì il furto e le sirene scagliarono la maledizione, mi venne alla mente come una visione: un bimbo senza madre, destinato ad essere un grande uomo. Per questo feci recapitare tramite i miei messaggeri il ciondolo e una lettera con le dovute indicazioni. 'Cambia le tue stelle' era la formula per poter attivare il ciondolo. Per cambiare il tuo destino.”

Rivolse poi al principe uno sguardo amorevole: “Il tuo futuro non era essere imprigionato con le sirene. Sei destinato a compiere grandi cose, principe Ermal.”

Detto questo si girò verso la ciurma, mentre il riccio tornava tra le braccia di Fabrizio: “Ora, miei cari ospiti, se mi volete scusare, devo prepararmi. Questo giorno per me è molto importante ed è quasi mezzanotte. Vado a ricongiungermi con il mio Pizzomunno.” E voltò loro le spalle lanciando un piccolo occhiolino in direzione di Max: “Alla prossima avventura, amico mio.”

Mentre se ne andava, i pirati non credettero ai loro occhi, quando videro i riccioli rossi della donna trasformarsi in lunghe onde dorate e il vestito variopinto in uno azzurro, che ricordava i colori del mare. E con questa ultima dimostrazione di magia, Cristalda svanì nella giungla.


	17. Non è un capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve gente!
> 
> Scusate se vi sto facendo aspettare, ma avendo finito una grossa parte della storia, ho bisogno un attimo di raccogliere le idee per non scadere nel banale e per far andare avanti questa storia in un modo decente.  
> Per rimediare all'attesa (che sarà comunque meno di una settimana) ho un regalo.  
> Un dono che in verità è stato fatto a me per prima. Ho chiesto alla mia migliore amica di fare il banner di questa storia ed ora posso condividerlo con voi grazie al grosso aiuto di Dario (il suo moroso)!  
> Spero vi piaccia tanto quanto è piaciuto a me (quando l'ho visto stavo per mettermi a piangere e io sono una che si commuove veramente poco).  
> Quindi ecco qua. Scusate se non ho postato un capitolo, ma volevo rendere giustizia e dare la giusta importanza ad una cosa che ha richiesto tanto tempo e tanto sforzo.  
> A presto!
> 
> Francesca

[](https://ibb.co/hWnEpc)


	18. Ritorno alla Bloody Singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua!  
> Sono tornata dopo quella che a me sembra un'eternità. Scusate davvero, ma avevo bisogno di un po' di pausa anche se i miei personaggi mi sono mancati parecchio! Il fatto è che i primi 16 capitoli sono stati un flusso continuo di ispirazione e, una volta finita quella parte di storia, mi sono sentita un po' persa e non sapevo più da dove iniziare fuori dall'ambiente dell'isola (anche se la trama ce l'ho bene in mente).  
> Quindi eccomi qua con un capitolo di passaggio. Nel prossimo succederanno un po' di cosette e spero di riuscire ad aggiornare presto!  
> Quindi buona lettura, vi lascio al capitolo e sono felice se il banner vi è piaciuto (grazie come al solito per i commenti)!  
> A presto!
> 
> Francesca

La Bloody Singer era sempre là che li aspettava. Ermal si accorse, una volta risalito a bordo, che gli era mancato quell'odore di legno che ti impregnava le ossa. Si sedette al centro del ponte e cominciò a guardarsi intorno: la ciurma ballava intorno ad un Marco che si grattava il retro del collo imbarazzato.

Canti di gioia si liberavano nell'aria, mentre Fabrizio, l'ultimo ad essere salito sul vascello, si avvicinava a lui, con passo indeciso e sguardo incerto. Si sedette al suo fianco guardando la gioia che invadeva il ponte con un sorriso sulle labbra e gli prese una mano, facendo intrecciare le loro dita.

Il principe appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla tornando ad osservare le stelle che quella sera erano più luminose che mai. Era ancora stanco e affaticato da ciò che era successo quel pomeriggio, ma non voleva andare a dormire. Voleva godersi quella serata di festeggiamenti per liberarsi di tutta l'ansia e l'adrenalina che aveva provato quando si era trovato da solo nelle mani delle sirene.

Il capitano gli baciò delicato la fronte sussurrando, così che solo lui potesse sentire: “Come stai?” Ermal alzò piano la testa guardando in quegli occhi pieni di preoccupazione e riservandogli un sorriso splendente, uno di quelli che raggiungono anche lo sguardo e lo fanno brillare: “Ora bene. Sono stanco, ma felice.” 

Si rimise quindi nella posizione precedente: “Dove andiamo ora, mio capitano?” Fabrizio rispose dopo qualche secondo, scrollando le spalle leggermente: “Non lo so. Ci penserò domani mattina.” Al principe sembrò bastare quella risposta e tornò il silenzio, uno di quelli che trasudano pace e serenità. 

Quel momento fu interrotto da Francesco che, girandosi verso la coppia, disse: “Stasera dobbiamo festeggiare, vero capitano?” Fabrizio annuì ridacchiando e rispose guardando il cuoco: “Enrico! Tira fuori le riserve di Rhum!”

Le grida si fecero più concitate mentre qualche membro della ciurma si recava sottocoperta per prendere le bottiglie richieste dal capitano; altri si misero ad unire varie casse e botti che erano sul ponte, così da creare dei tavoli improvvisati.

Ermal si alzò unendosi ai preparativi e cercando di dare una mano come poteva. Si sentiva ancora in difetto per aver messo in pericolo tutte quelle persone, pur sapendo che la colpa non era di certo la sua e che aveva fatto tutto il possibile per rimediare. 

Ormai erano tutti raggruppati al centro del ponte, tranne Marco che si era seduto sugli scalini che portavano al timone, lo sguardo basso ad osservarsi i piedi. Il principe quindi prese una bottiglia di Rhum e gli si avvicinò. Arrivato davanti a lui si schiarì la voce e disse: “Posso farti compagnia?”

Il pirata alzò lo sguardo confuso, era ancora molto provato dalla sua prigionia forzata e gli rivolse un leggero sorriso: “Certo.” Il riccio gli si sedette affianco e rimasero in silenzio ad osservare la luna per qualche minuto, passandosi di tanto in tanto la bottiglia.

Non si conoscevano un granché e non si erano mai scambiati grandi discorsi, ma in qualche modo Ermal si sentiva legato a lui, forse perché era molto amico di Fabrizio o forse perché avevano corso un grande pericolo entrambi. La cosa che li accomunava maggiormente era che, seppur l'ottimismo che il resto della ciurma nutriva nella riusciva della loro missione, entrambi erano stati sicuri di morire.

Marco era in uno stato dormiente, certo, ma mentre le sirene lo portavano giù verso le loro gabbie dorate, era certo che non avrebbe più rivisto il sole, il mare o i suoi compagni. La stessa cosa l'aveva pensata Ermal, quando ancora non si era reso conto di avere il potere di salvarsi e si era lasciato andare ai ricordi. 

Il principe era quindi convinto di aver instaurato un filo molto profondo con il pirata e si sentì in dovere di dire qualcosa: “Mi dispiace.” Marco sembrò risvegliarsi da quello stato di riflessione al quale si era lasciato andare e si girò verso di lui, osservandolo con sguardo stanco: “Non è stata colpa tua.” E si portò il collo della bottiglia alla bocca dandone un sorso, per poi passarla al riccio. 

Ermal bevve per poi riprendere: “Lo so. Ma se non ci fossi stato io, tu ti saresti risparmiato un viaggetto subacqueo e saresti a festeggiare con gli altri e non qui da solo a pensare.”

Le labbra di Marco si incurvarono in un sorrisetto storto, triste, scuotendo leggermente la testa: “Non so se sai come si vive lì sotto. Non puoi far altro che sognare per l'eternità. È come essere addormentati, ma vivi all'interno dei sogni ed è bellissimo.” Il principe stava ad ascoltare con attenzione: “Ho sognato la mia famiglia. È stato bellissimo. Sarei rimasto lì dentro per sempre.”

Si lasciò scappare una risatina: “Ma non ha senso vivere di fantasia. I miei genitori sono morti e io sono un membro della Bloody Singer da quando avevo tredici anni. Questa è la mia unica famiglia e la sola dalla quale ha senso ritornare.” Ermal rimase in silenzio, sapeva che il pirata non aveva ancora finito di parlare e che certo non aveva bisogno della sua compassione: “Per questo mi sono staccato un attimo. Avevo bisogno di riacquistare il contatto con la realtà. Voglio bene ad ogni singolo membro di questa ciurma e sono felice che mi abbiate salvato. Avevo solo bisogno di, non so, salutare chi mi ha tenuto compagnia nella mia prigionia. Ha senso?”

Si girò speranzoso verso il principe che lo guardava pensieroso, cercando le parole giuste con le quali rispondere: “Non esistono reazioni giuste o sbagliate quando si parla di sentimenti. Esiste solo ciò che è giusto per te e ti capisco. Anche io ho avuto un contatto molto potente con mia madre là sotto, anche se è stato solo per pochi secondi. Non oso immaginare ciò che puoi aver provato tu in un intero giorno.”

Marco a quel punto si alzò offrendo una mano al principe per alzarsi, come se gli volesse dire che da quel momento in poi poteva considerarlo suo amico e concluse il discorso: “Comunque non ce l'ho con te, anzi ti ringrazio.” Fece per riunirsi al resto della ciurma per poi rigirarsi e sussurrare a bassa voce: “Questo non toglie che se farai in qualche modo soffrire Fabrizio, io ti ammazzo con le mie mani.” E, lasciandosi alle spalle un Ermal preoccupato, se ne andò con un occhiolino e un sorriso splendente.

 

***

 

Il principe, dopo quel breve dialogo, si era unito ai festeggiamenti. A turno ognuno raccontava una storia ed in poco tempo molti si ritrovarono addormentati, sovrastati dai fumi dell'alcool, in qualche angolo della nave.

Erano rimasti in pochi ed Ermal non aveva mai riso così tanto. Francesco e Marco erano molto divertenti insieme e vedere il sorriso di Fabrizio mentre li guardava prendersi in giro lo faceva sentire felice. Si era quindi incantato ad osservare il capitano da non accorgersi neanche che era da qualche secondo che il suo sguardo veniva ricambiato.

Il moro ad un tratto si alzò e gli si avvicinò chinandosi sul suo orecchio e sussurrando: “Che dici? È l'ora di andare a dormire?” Il principe era abbastanza brillo, ma era ancora in grado di capire che il capitano voleva rimanere in intimità con lui quella notte; non riusciva però a dire una parola e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu annuire leggermente dondolandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

Anche Fabrizio aveva bevuto abbastanza ed era su di giri, quindi prese Ermal per il polso e lo tirò urlando un confuso 'Buonanotte a tutti!' che non ebbe molte risposte.

Giunto davanti alla porta della sua cabina, il capitano tirò frettolosamente fuori le chiavi e la aprì per poi prendere Ermal per le spalle e sbattercelo contro dopo averla richiusa. Si catapultò, poi, voracemente sulla sua bocca strappando al principe un mugolio sorpreso. 

Il riccio non si aspettava certo una cosa del genere, quindi ci mise qualche secondo per rispondere al moro che, impaziente, stava chiedendo l'accesso alle sue labbra con la lingua. Quando riprese, però, il pieno possesso del suo corpo, il più piccolo si aggrappò alle sue spalle con forza,dato che non sapeva quanto avrebbero retto le sue gambe. 

Il capitano sembrò capire ed afferrò i glutei del principe alzandolo, suggerendogli di allacciare le gambe intorno al suo bacino. Non si erano ancora staccati per riprendere fiato; era come se l'aria che avevano bisogno di respirare fosse tra le labbra dell'altro. 

Fabrizio sembrò riprendere il controllo della sua mente, rendendosi conto che per Ermal era sola la seconda volta nella quale si trovava in intimità con qualcuno, quindi decise di rallentare guardandolo negli occhi e chiedendogli silenziosamente se stesse correndo troppo.

Il più piccolo rispose ritornando sulle sue labbra dando vita ad un bacio più lento e languido che esprimeva tutta la dolcezza che era dentro di lui, lasciandosi trasportare dal capitano che lo fece delicatamente adagiare sul letto. Fabrizio si staccò per togliere la sua camicia insieme a quella del principe per poi chinarsi sul suo collo per ridisegnare quei marchi che aveva lasciato la sera prima.

Il riccio aveva cominciato ad ansimare e a strusciare imbarazzato la sua semi erezione contro quella del più grande che con calma esasperante aveva cominciato a tracciare con le labbra una linea che dal collo si spostava verso i suoi capezzoli, cominciando a lambirli con la lingua.

Ermal aveva la testa confusa, sia per via dell'alcool che per l'eccitazione del momento e stava diventando impaziente: “T-ti prego” Il capitano alzò la testa e con un sorrisetto furbo lasciò un bacio a stampo su quelle labbra gonfie e rosso ciliegia: “Cosa vuoi, principessa?”

Se le guance del principe prima erano rosse, ora erano in fiamme: “Ti prego. Non farmelo dire.” Fabrizio voleva che Ermal cominciasse a prendere più confidenza con lui nell'intimità, quindi continuò: “Non posso darti quello che vuoi se non me lo dici.” Si mise quindi a lasciargli baci lungo tutto il petto, sfiorandogli con la mano leggermente l'erezione senza però dargli abbastanza frizione da dargli realmente piacere.

Il principe era disperato: da una parte aveva bisogno di dare libero sfogo alla sua passione, dall'altra si vergognava oltre ogni modo per la frase che stava per dire, quindi portò le mani a coprirsi il volto mentre mugugnava: “Voglio sentirti dentro di me”. 

Non sentì più la presenza del capitano su di lui fino a che non percepì le sue mani delicate spostare le sue, in modo tale da poterlo guardare negli occhi mentre diceva: “Non ti devi vergognare di dirmi cosa desideri. So che la tua educazione ti porta ad essere più riservato, ma qui, con me sei solo Ermal e devi dirmi quello che vuoi.” Si chinò per dargli un giocoso morso sul naso: “Anche perché mi fai impazzire quando sei sfacciato.”

Riprese quindi a baciarlo con voracità e passione spogliando entrambi degli ultimi vestiti rimasti, mentre la luna accarezzava i loro corpi con i suoi raggi che filtravano dalla finestra. Come la prima volta lo preparò con attenzione sussurrandogli all'orecchio parole dolci e rassicuranti tra gli ansimi e i gemiti del più piccolo che provava ancora un po' di dolore, ma comunque ora sapeva il piacere che lo aspettava dopo.

Quando ormai lo sentì pronto per accoglierlo, si allineò per poter entrare dentro di lui, ma prima si chinò per sussurragli nell'orecchio: “Non sai quanto io sia felice che tu sia vivo.” E, lasciandogli un dolce bacio sulla guancia, cominciò a penetrarlo.

Fu tutto uno scambio di sguardi che volevano dire tante cose che le parole non potevano ancora esprimere accompagnati da gemiti e sospiri che crescevano sempre più d'intensità. Ogni tanto si stringevano per respirare ognuno l'aria dell'altro mentre sulle fronti cominciavano a scendere piccole gocce di sudore.

Raggiunsero il piacere insieme, accompagnati dal leggero ondeggiare del mare e dai canti dei pochi pirati rimasti svegli sul ponte e, proprio mentre stavano per addormentarsi, Ermal si avvicinò alle labbra del capitano baciandole dolcemente un'ultima volta sussurrando: “Anche io sono felice di essere qua con te.” E, abbracciati e coccolati dall'odore della pelle dell'altro, si lasciarono andare alla notte.


End file.
